For A Ravenclaw, You're Pretty Stupid
by GinevraXO
Summary: Rose is oblivious, as always. Even to herself. And why does it so long for her realize this? Rated T for language, and underage drinking.
1. Daydreams in Transfiguration

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all characters.

I will try and add to this whenever I can. Hopefully you'll stick around because it is going somewhere.

* * *

I was proud of my half blood parentage. I enjoy the excitement of my father's world, with the quidditch, the magic and the wonderful things that went on and existed, but at the same time I loved the security of my mother's muggle world, with the literature, the music and the normality of it all.

I especially loved Christmas, and it was all because it involved me being able to see my whole family. The same thing happened every year, but I loved it. For one day a year, every member of my family on my father's side would go to my grandparent's house on Christmas day, all the grandchildren however stayed for an extra week afterwards to get spoiled more. My grandparents live in a house they called the Burrow. It isn't the biggest or grandest place in the world, but it's always warm, cozy, and welcoming. It is the one day where the house is filled with the people I love, and after dinner the little arguments, and an afternoon quidditch match, everyone sits down together with hot chocolate and we all talk about life and school and work. Most years though, this usually turns into a bit of a family party. Someone ends up breaking out the firewhiskey, and everyone gets a bit merry and we all end up staying up until three in the morning dancing to the old muggle records my granddad owns. Then the following morning, all the parents leave only to return a week later to collect their children. It's the one week a year that I look forward too. However for the past three years, it has been a completely different story.

*BANG*

Something, hit the desk in front of me. Something hit the desk hard. "Miss Weasley, if you want to pass your N.E.W.T exams next year, I suggest you concentrate in my lessons. If you would prefer it, maybe a detention will help you to catch up with today's notes?" Professor McGonagall asked, "You're not usually a daydreamer, see me after class." And with that the bell rang and class began to file out. I sighed, it was 2 months until Christmas and now McGonagall was going to give me the third degree about my wandering mind today.

Professor McGonagall was as strict as ever. She didn't give me detention, but she did set me another essay for homework, and lecture me that prefects should be the ones behaving in class. It didn't look like it was going to be a great week at school this week. It was my sixth year at Hogwarts and out of all my timetables I've ever had, this was the worst. Friday, double transfiguration before lunch, and then double potions after. To add to this, I woke up late and had nothing for breakfast, not to mention, I looked like I had been dragged through the forest backwards. Plus I hadn't seen my favourite cousin yet.

I finally stepped out of McGonagall's classroom into the cool corridor, and shut the door behind me. Right now, I didn't want food; I just wanted an hour of peace and quiet in my common room, the Ravenclaw common room. After leaving the classroom, I automatically turned left, to head towards the staircases. And that's where I ran into her, my favourite cousin, Lily Potter.

I couldn't even get hello out before Lily sprang into a conversation. "Rose Weasley! Where the hell have you been hiding? Lunch started 10 minutes ago and I need a gossip fix already. Wanna grab some food and then wander to the tree?" she enquired.

Lily Potter, my saviour in cousin form. She may have been in the year below me, but she look older than me by years. It didn't help that we were polar opposite in the looks department. She had poker straight brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and big green eyes, which were all thanks to her dads genes, where as I had wavy auburn hair that fell just short of my shoulders and blue eyes, which were all thanks to my dad genes. The only similarities were that we are both about the same height, which on my last check was about 5 foot 4, and we both had curves in the right places. However, right now, she looked gorgeous, and I looked a damn mess.

"Lily, I would LOVE to do that. It isn't even the end of the day and I'm already up to my neck in work! I think I'm in the need a good conversation." I replied without hesitation.

"Tell me about it, Rosie!" she beamed at me, before linking my arm, and dragging me to the Great Hall.


	2. A Conversation with Lily

Lily and I found the exact spot we always sat in when the weather was nice. Not far from the main entrance stands a large oak tree. If we ever need to talk, this is where we go. It has a perfect view of the school's main entrance, the gates on the far edge of the school, and it looks over the lake. From here we could see if anyone was getting too close to hear our conversations, and the place always seemed peaceful. Plus the weather today wasn't too bad meaning it wasn't too cold and it wasn't raining. I had 35 minutes left before double potions.

Ravenclaw always had potions with Slytherin, but no one knew why. It was just one of those things. This was the one lesson when there was family in my lesson other than my cousin Louis, all thanks to the sorting hat.

The year I started Hogwarts, two of my cousins, Albus Potter and Louis Weasley, did too. We all had birthdays around the same time of the year, meaning that we were all of the same age. We were all really close, however, when we were all sorted into houses, me and Louis were paired together in Ravenclaw, and Albus was put in Slytherin. This meant that for the first time in a long while, there was a year with no Weasleys or Potters in Gryffindor.

At first Albus didn't want to be in Slytherin, but with his ambition and charm, you can see why he ended up there. He could sell ice to an Eskimo, and we all know that this helped him to make friends, which in turn helped him fit in and realize that he belonged there.

After the sorting ceremony, although we were all gutted at the fact we had all been split up, the three of were still as close as when we were little.

However, a few weeks after we first started at Hogwarts, that changed. Albus' wanted his best friend wanted to join us. I was fine with it, until he finally replaced me in our little trio in the third year.

I figured that this was for three reasons.

The first was because when I grew out of being a tomboy and into a girly girl we all realized that our interests were not the same any more, and that we were beginning to lose things that we had in common.

The second was because I didn't play quidditch or have any interest in the sport at all, whereas it was every other conversation topic between the three of them.

And the third was because I wasn't a male, and we were all very sure of that. To be honest, they didn't want me scaring off the number of admirers they were getting. Yes, I might have been related to two of them, but that didn't stop girls seeing me as a threat. It didn't bother me, but it did bother them.

I will always remember the day, only a couple of weeks into our third year, that Albus took me to one side in the library and explained to me that I had become a 'cock block' to the three of them. I didn't know what he meant until he explained that it was a muggle phrase used to indicate that I was stopping them getting any action.

And that was the day I realized that Albus' best friend pushed me out or our friendship group, and wormed his way in.

That night Lily came to see me to ask how I was after hearing the story first hand from Albus, and how I ran away from them, in tears.

She sat with me while I cried and insulted the three of them to cheer me up. Although I had known her since we were little, we spoke more because we were relatives than friends, but within the month after the incident, we became extremely close.

Within the same month, I held a grudge against the three males that made me feel worthless; however, after realizing that boys will be boys, almost all was forgiven with the three of them. There was tension between me and Albus' best friend but I went back to being friends with Louis and Albus. However, the next time I had a problem, it was Lily that I now always turned to instead of my two same aged male cousins and there new best friend.

However, before I could carry on my train of thought, Lily interrupted it.

"So…" Lily started "How has your day been then?"

I looked at her with such a glare that if looks could kill, I would no longer have a favourite cousin.

"Huh, that bad Rosie?" Lily questioned

"Well, if you woke up late and looked like you got dragged through the forest backwards, and you got an extra piece of homework because you were daydreaming, then you'd be pissed off too, right?"

Lily laughed. "Girl, you are such a drama queen! You look gorgeous, you always do. But you, day dreaming? Seriously Rosie? What the hell were dreaming about, because you never do that!"

I told her straight. "I was thinking of Christmas. How I can't wait for this year. Even though it's only a day, it just makes me happy." I laughed then too. "And thanks, I suppose, for telling me I look fine."

She smiled, "Rosie, you always look pretty! And to be honest, I love Christmas too. However, maybe not as much as you love it, but still…"

I couldn't do anything other than laugh at the girl. She was so funny, especially her expressions when she talks to me sometimes. And then Lily started to speak to me again.

"Anyway, have you seen any eye candy lately? Seriously, I have had two classes so far today spotted loads! That's probably because I'm back on the market though. I spent all that time with Pierre, and I thought he was the perfect guy, and then it turns out that _I'm_ "the other woman!" Well, if he thinks I'm pining over him, then he has another thing coming. Still, that's what you get when you date a Beauxbatons guy when he's on holiday. When he went back and the owls were getting rarer, I suppose I noticed then. But I'll have to see if James and Al, or Louis can get me a date with a couple of the hot guys that I've noticed." She giggled and carried on. "But on a more serious note, if I get one more girl asking me about one of brothers or cousins relationships statuses, I will scream in their faces."

I nodded in agreement. Lily seemed to get over every guy she had ever been with pretty quickly. She always had one on the go. She was completely faithful to anyone she was with, but as soon as they split, she would be out with a different guy. When Lily gets dumped or dumps someone, she pouts at the next boy in line and they fall head over heels for her, until something gets in the way.

I on the other hand, had only had one boyfriend. His name was Aleksandr, he went to Durmstrang and we met when he was over here on holiday. It was all brilliant until after he returned home, and that's when it all went bad. I was naturally I was upset, a hell of a lot more upset than Lily had been with all her guys put together.

Lily consoled me and advised me 'to get under someone else' before telling me about a new fling.

I guessed that the way she got though guys, Lily was always going to be the more attractive females in our family.

I also had to agree with how annoying large groups of girls asking about my brother or one of my male cousins relationship statuses was. I tried to avoid my common room in the evenings as one of my male relatives always ended up as the main subject of conversation, and sometimes, hearing some of the sordid details or having to listen to them evaluating your male relatives' appearance straight after dinner wasn't always great. It was even worse when I had to talk to my relatives the next day.

"I feel the same," I sighed, realizing that I was on a bit of a downer, especially the way the conversation was heading. Right now, I did not want another sober conversation about guys.

I started to speak, "Hey, Lily, seeing as I will have nothing to do tonight, other than start my extra piece of homework, can I come to your dorm for a bit? It's just an idea, but we haven't done our girly night for a month, and the last time we did, we were both almost completely sober. If you want I can bring what's left of my Honeydukes chocolate and I'll see if I still have a bottle of firewhiskey, and then we can sit and evaluate how hot some of the guys are getting. I know it's the complete opposite of what a prefect should do, but, I think we both need it."

Lily almost crushed me with a hug when I said that. "Rose," she started, "you are my favourite cousin, ever. I swear, if I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do!"

I hugged my cousin back, "its okay Lily. However, I think I'm going to head off to potions now though."

I sighed and stood up, picking up my bag in the same swift movement. Everyone in the family keeps telling me that it's not too late to get into quidditch, especially with my coordination and cat like reflexes. If I was interested in the sport then I would have been on the quidditch team, but sport never really was my forte.

Lily noticed this too. "You know Rose, I hear along the grapevine that your team is looking for a new chaser, for th…"

I cut her off. "Lily, you maybe athletic and love the game, but I'm not. I might have the reflexes and I might be a Weasley, but that doesn't mean that I want to get involved in something that I'm not going to enjoy. Plus, as a prefect, I need to keep my slate clean and keep my grades high enough to beat Malfoy, especially when I have potions with him, and it's even worse when Potions isn't my strongest subject."

Lily sighed. "Oh Merlin, I forgot about Malfoy. Seriously though, I can't believe he's at our house every Christmas." Lily went all starry eyed then, like she was dreaming about him.

Scorpius Malfoy was Albus' best friend. The guy that muscled in on my friends, and for the past three consecutive years, made me dislike Christmas. It all started the Christmas of our first year, when Albus asked if Scorpius could join us all at the burrow. At first Uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, mum and dad were wary of him but after that, they invited him back every year.

I was fine with it for the first two years, as although we hung out together, it was more being civil than a friendship, but after the incident at the start of the third year, there was still hostility between me and him, it meant that I didn't only have to put up with teasing at school, but when I was at home too.

Plus, the teasing since last Christmas had got a whole degree worse, meaning that this Christmas would be the worst Christmas ever.

I looked back at Lily. I swear she was about to start drooling if I didn't start talking again.

"Thank you Lily for that refreshing insight into your shallow mind, but this is a topic for later on. I shall see you after my potions lesson." I snapped at her, thanks to my growing bad mood, and with that, I strolled off the dungeons, being five minutes early for the lesson, as I always am.


	3. Waiting for Potions

I reached the dungeons in plenty of time. I leaned against the wall by the classroom door of the cool, deserted and dimly lit corridor. Thanks to the flickering of the torchlight and statues lining the corridor, and shadows were being cast were beginning to creep me out.

"Hey Rose, nice to see you're late as usual." A sarcastic voice came out of the darkness to my left.

I jumped about three foot in the air. And after regaining my balance, I spun around to see who my 'attacker' was.

Stood there, was Louis Weasley, leaning against the wall, as cool as a cucumber, laughing like a lunatic.

I glared at my cousin who swiftly ignored the look and carried on laughing.

I hated how his mother was part veela. Aunt Fleur was nice enough, but she was almost too pretty for her own good. Although both his sisters were gorgeous, Louis was his mother's son. Although he got his height and jaw line shape from his father, his mother's genes played a large part in those too. Although he was tall, he was slender, and the shape of his angular jaw was visibly softened because of his mother's veela genes. The only things he had solely from his mother were his straight nose, and the greeny-blue colour of his eyes. No one but his mother had the same coloured eyes. The only thing he got solely from his father was the flame coloured hair that most of the Weasleys carried.

"Louis, if you weren't my cousin I would have hexed the crap out of you!" I exclaimed.

Louis just carried on laughing at me, but by this time, it was more of a chuckle.

"Rose," my cousin replied, "that was such an empty threat. We both know that if it came to it, you wouldn't hex anyone because you're such a good prefect and because you want to keep your slate clean. However, what will that extra homework do to your report?"

Louis burst out laughing again. Damn him being in the same house as me and having to see me get lectured about daydreaming and worse still, knowing he eavesdropped on my telling off.

I groaned and looked at my feet. We both knew that he had won the argument.

I leaned my back against the dungeon wall, and tilted my head up to see the ceiling. Louis started to laugh again. I had no idea what about this time though. I looked to my left to see what had tickled him, only to find him looking straight past me into the darkness of the corridor to my right. I turned to look myself, only to see two third years trying to hit on my cousin Albus Potter and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus and Scorpius did not look happy.

Albus began to speak, "So this is our stop, thanks for walking us here." He smiled overly politely and in an almost sarcastic way, and the two girls waved at them before skipping off and loudly talking about how they walked two "hot" Slytherins to their lesson.

Albus, Scorpius and Louis looked at each other. In sync, they all burst out into howls of laughter.

Albus began to talk, "Scorp, mate. Did you see how desperate they were getting? I mean come on, the girl has just discovered make up and she already thinks she can get this." He swept his fringe to one side, and he winked at the two guys.

I scowled.

Albus Potter was the spitting image of his father. He had the same dark brown hair that was almost black, however, thanks to his mother; his hair was a lot less unruly than his fathers. He also had the same green eyes that Lily had, however Albus' were slightly darker, making them look more masculine. He was as tall as Louis but not as slender. Albus was stockier and very muscular, especially with the broadness of his shoulders, all thanks to quidditch.

Scorpius Malfoy was also the spitting image of his father; however, he was the polar opposite to his best friend. He had steely grey eyes that expressed everything he was feeling. His blonde hair was always messy and unkempt where he pushed his hands through it. Height-wise, he was the same height as Albus and Louis, but his frame was different to both of theirs. Scorpius' was more slender than Albus but stockier than Louis, which was also due to quidditch. He was muscular but not overly muscular and looking at him fully robed, you wouldn't be able to tell they were there. However, when his shirt was off, you could see the contours of them, completely changing his body shape.

I began to blush at this thought. It took me back to the embarrassing Boxing Day last year when I ran into Scorpius, who was wearing nothing but a towel, at the burrow. I didn't look to him for the rest of the week, let alone respond to any of his snipes, due to my embarrassment.

Louis, Albus and Scorpius thought it was hilarious, but I found it mortifying. This only made it funnier for the clueless trio about how mortified I really was about it, when Lily blurted out to them, that the reason I was hiding was because I had never really been in the vicinity of an almost naked guy before.

Since then, his teasing me has become worse. After the third year incident, it was just competition, like trying to beat each other's test marks, and the odd comment about guys and my hair colour but after last Christmas it was everything he could think of. There was more about the colour of my hair, the fact I didn't play quidditch and the fact that my only boyfriend, Aleksandr, dumped me for some beauxbaton girl. He also thought that any practical joke he could think of should be tested on me.

And for all those different things were the true reasons I disliked my cousin's best friend.


	4. Unexpected Visitors

I didn't have to do prefect duty on a Friday as this was the one night that the teachers patrolled the corridors. Friday was notorious for drunken parties in the room of requirement. So much so, that the teachers now did patrols on Fridays and Saturdays to bring the number of them down.

However, when this was introduced, they concentrated solely on corridor checks and not on dorm checks. This meant everyone snuck into the wrong dorms to get drunk and because the teachers were usually too tired from their rounds, they usually chose to go straight to bed instead of doing the dorm checks.

For Lily and I, this meant we could stay up until 4 in the morning talking about boys and school and how bad life, and if we had alcohol, getting merry before I crash out next to her in the double bed in her dorm. And all without getting caught out of bed, or intoxicated in school.

And that's how girly night at Lily's began. Usually we did them sober, but every so often, one of us would come across, or receive some form of alcoholic beverage.

Like I planned earlier that day, I was going to visit her with a bottle of firewhiskey and some Honeydukes chocolate, lock ourselves in her dorm room and talk until we passed out in her bed.

As soon as Potions was over, I walked to the Ravenclaw common room to sort out my things for later. When we first started having girly nights last year, I would always arrive at the Gryffindor common room straight after I had sorted my things, which was always about fifteen minutes after my lesson had finished. And after a few months of this in the third year, I worked out that Lily was never going to be in her dorm before dinner, all thanks to her either being busy with a guy, or because she dawdled everywhere.

In the end, we agreed to meet outside the great hall, and sit together when we had our evening meal, like we usually did, before heading to Lily's dorm, just off the Gryffindor common room.

In my dorm, emptied my bag of books onto my bed, and flung open my trunk. I was looking for the bottle of firewhiskey that James brought me for Christmas. Having a cousin, in the seventh year was always a perk. Whenever I wanted something a bit stronger than butterbeer, I just set him up with the unlucky girl he wanted that week and the next day, I get a bottle of the exact thing I wanted.

After digging round in my spare robes I found what I was looking for. The bottle hadn't been opened since I received it last month. I dug out my navy jogging bottoms and my grey vest top that I always wore to bed and wrapped the bottle in them before stuffing the lot into my empty book bag.

I closed my trunk before looking for the remaining half of a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate I brought last month, on my last visit to Hogsmeade. I found it in the middle drawer of my bedside table. I threw it into my bag before closing it and putting it on the end of my bed.

I sat on my bed and sighed, there was forty five minutes until dinner. The only thing I could think of was my extra homework essay and how I wanted to start it.

I sighed and pulled out a quill and some parchment, and started to utilize my time until dinner.

As I finished the last sentence to my extra essay, there was a knock on the dorm door.

I checked the time. I had completed the extra essay in thirty minutes, a new record for me.

"Come in, it's unlocked." I said, as I stood up from sitting cross-legged on my bed. I rolled the parchment up and began to pile up the books that were strewn across my bed.

The sound of the door shutting reminded me that someone had come in.

I turned to see who it was, only to be greeted by the two girls that walked Albus and Scorpius to Potions earlier that day. The anger on my face was obvious. They could both obviously see it in my features as they both suddenly became suddenly withdrawn and quiet. I could sense my shock too, as when I saw them earlier I had not realized that they were in Ravenclaw.

I cleared my throat and began to speak, "umm, hello. Is there anything I can…umm, help you with?"

My speech was awkward as I knew what was coming next. I turned away them slightly to open my trunk and busied myself with opening the lid as far as it would go and turned back to them. I hoped this would make it less awkward for them to speak.

One of the girls was small with long blonde hair and green eyes; the other was slightly taller with jet black hair and brown eyes. I remembered she was the only one out of the two girls that had actually said anything earlier on, so I guessed was the more confident of the two.

I was right; the one that was talking to Albus earlier suddenly stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Harriet Bell, and this is Charlotte Zabini." The girl paused and gestured towards her small blonde friend before carrying on talking. "Anyway, we noticed that you were standing with the two guys we were talking to earlier, and we wondered if you could help us to get us dates with them."

She paused to think for a moment, and then spoke again.

"Or the third guy in the corridor too. He was just as hot."

Her confidence took me by surprise, especially for someone in her third year.

I could still feel the anger boiling up inside me. This is exactly what Lily and I got annoyed at. This is exactly what we were going to talk about later. I wasn't about to let myself show I was annoyed though.

I made a small "hmph" and turned my back to them, grabbing the pile of books on my bed, and throwing them into my trunk. My mind whirring all the time I was doing it to get a good answer for them, but I couldn't seem to do it.

I carried on busying myself with packing up. I picked up my essay and all the remaining parchment but someone coughed behind me.

I dropped the parchment into my trunk and slammed the lid shut before turning slowly around.

I had to ask. "Did you just cough at me?"

The girl then went a little sheepish.

"I sort of did, because, you see, I thought you had forgotten we were here."

I paused and started to laugh.

It didn't last long, but I retorted sharply, "I'll talk to you in a moment, when I am finished with what I am doing. But I must say that there is no way I could ever forget about you being here."

I briefly looked over my shoulder. The two girls were stood there looking like rabbits in headlights.

After locking my trunk, I stood up straight and turned to face them.

I looked at both of them, trying to outstare them both. I smiled sweetly, my gaze locking on the confident girl with the dark hair.

"Well girls, I have no idea if I can get you dates with them," I started. I glanced to the other girl who seemed thoroughly scared to death and continued to talk to the confident one, "you see, my cousin Albus, the dark haired one, he doesn't really like to divulge his private life with me, and his friend Scorpius, the blonde one, I don't know what his agenda is or care what his agenda is really, as we don't usually speak to each other."

During this time, I had stepped forward at least twice, and closed some of the gap between me and them. I wasn't finished talking to them though. "And to add to that, I have no idea what the" – and I air quoted – "'other hot guy' does with his private life either."

When the conversation started, I was by my bed and they were by the door, now however I was no more than a foot from them.

I smiled overly sweetly at both of them again.

Harriet looked put out. She eyed me up carefully, wondering if I had told the truth.

I saw that look, and I had to make sure she got the message.

"Don't worry, I was telling the truth, not because I want them for myself. Oh no, that would be entirely wrong, you see, I am related to two of them, and the third is nothing to do with me."

I turned and headed back to my bed where my bag, which was fully prepared for tonight's activities, and snatched it up.

Harriet looked dumbfounded. Charlotte looked to the floor.

I had to get out of there before Harriet started to talk again.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I'm going for dinner now," I said, checking the time, I looked back towards them. "When I get back, I want you to have left this room, and I want you to have left it the exact way you found it."

Both girls nodded at me but I ignored it and carried on. "I also suggest that you avoid me, and the three guys you saw in the corridor too, especially if you want your pride and dignity to stay intact."

And with that, I reached past the two girls, swung the door open and stormed out of my dorm, both slamming the door behind me and leaving the two girls shocked for words.


	5. Sarcasm for Dinner

When I reached the Great Hall Lily was already waiting for me. Unfortunately for me, Lily Luna Potter had gained one of her mother's bad traits, this being that she was pretty damn impatient. As I walked along the corridor that led to the entrance hall, I could see her standing at the end of it, glaring at me. From what I could see of her, her arms folded to her chest, and she was tapping the toe of the right foot against the pristine marble floor of the entrance hall.

She didn't half look like aunt Ginny when she pulled that face.

I checked to see if I was late, but I wasn't, in fact I was five minutes early. Sometimes I didn't understand the girl. When I was late earlier on, she was calm and understanding, but when I am five minutes early to meet her, why does she look mega pissed off?

She informed me as soon as I got to her.

"I hate my brother!" She screeched at me, with both hands on her hips now, "I swear to Merlin! One day, that boy will do something and it will come back and bite off his balls!"

When Lily got mad, she liked to use some of the older, yet more colourful muggle phrases that she had somehow picked up. No one knew how or where she had got them from, but everyone did know what would leave her mouth the moment she got angry.

At this point, she began to look even more like aunt Ginny. So much so that it was getting a bit creepy.

I pulled her to one side of the corridor and looked her dead in the eye before beginning to talk to her as calmly and rationally as possible.

"Lily, calm down girl, seriously. You are turning into your mother." She looked like I just slapped her; I began again, "I'm not saying that is a bad thing; however it is a little bit creepy."

I saw the anger in her eyes change into remorse.

"I'm sorry," she said, linking arms with me, "Albus just grates on me sometimes, the low life, cunning Slytherin."

I patted her arm and gave it a quick squeeze and she gave me a grateful smile in return.

I took that moment to apologize for snapping at her by earlier.

"Hey Lily, I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier, by the tree." I said, feeling better for getting off my chest.

She smiled again and opened her mouth, "Call it even. You snapped earlier, and then I ripped your head off because Al only knows how to behave like a mountain troll."

I saw her glance down towards my bag was, and the look on her face pointed out that she was quite excited for tonight.

Arms still linked, I smiled back and began to talk to her, "Well, I have everything for our after dinner meeting, so you can explain it all to me then, okay? Where we will have a bit more privacy?"

She smiled at me and started to drag me across the main entrance towards the Great Hall. People were already beginning to filter in for their evening meal. There weren't many people there meaning that we would be able to get seats for us to sit together at the end of the Gryffindor table, and wait for the others to show up for dinner.

She dragged me to the far end of the table, near to where the teachers sat and literally threw me into my seat before letting go of my arm, walking round the end of the table and throwing her whole body weight into the end seat, opposite me.

"Sometimes, I hate having to wait for everyone else to get here so I can eat." Lily moaned, before helping herself to as many bread sticks as she could get hold of.

Thanks to Teddy and Victorie, all the Weasleys and Potters sit together at the Gryffindor table to eat there evening meal together.

Teddy is the godchild of Uncle Harry, whose parents died in the Wizarding War and was practically adopted by our family, and Victorie is the first and oldest official grandchild in the family.

When they were little they became best friends, and despite the two year age gap, on her first day of Hogwarts, he didn't want to see her sit alone to eat her meals. And that's when it started. With both the beautiful relationship and the tradition that we still all stick to today.

After that they ate together every evening, and when Molly was sorted into Ravenclaw the year after Victorie, they asked her to join them every night at the Gryffindor table when eating there evening meal.

The same thing happened when Dominique, who was sorted into Slytherin, started Hogwarts the year after Molly, and then again with the Gryffindors Fred and Lucy when they started school the year after Dominique.

After this, there was the unwritten rule of eating together at the Gryffindor table.

Every year following this there would always be more additions to the group. Slytherin Roxanne was next, followed by James "more Gryffindor than Godric" Potter, the year after. Louis, Albus and I were after, where we were hastily followed by Scorpius when he joined us not long after his first Christmas with us at the Burrow, before the final two Gryffindors, Lily and Hugo completed the group the year after us.

After my second year, the number of us was beginning to decrease by one or two as my cousins were finishing school and entering the real wizarding world. Even though that was happening, there were still enough people for us to hold a decent conversation.

Lily kicked me hard under the table. I fidgeted and kicked her back with equal force.

She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at me. She started whispering. "Here come the three fucking musketeers. Rose will you move down a seat so I can sit by you at the end. I really don't fancy hexing Albus over my dinner because he's a dickhead, which I will explain later, I swear, just… please, Rose."

She pulls this doe eyed face and I shuffle along awkwardly making sure my bag next to me doesn't make any suspicious noises. She smiles and moved round to my left side.

I couldn't help but beam back at her. She had called them the Three Musketeers. I hadn't heard the nickname I gave them after the third year incident for a while. When I first said it, Lily agreed it was the perfect nickname for them as all three of them were lame showoffs, and after that it kind of stuck.

"Thanks Rose," I heard her whisper, before a sarcastic drawl came from just behind me.

"So Rosie, which unlucky guy have you spiked with a love potion tonight then?" he sneered as he walked round the table and sat opposite to me.

Great! This was just how I wanted to spend my meal, sitting opposite a sarcastic blonde that thinks he owns the whole goddamn castle.

I couldn't believe that for a Malfoy, he was accepted so easily into our family. Everyone treated him like he was just another cousin. Even my parents and Uncle Harry treated him like a relative, even though they had a few run-ins with his father at school.

Louis, who was sat down next to Scorpius, chuckled. At least Louis had the bright idea of sitting opposite to Lily at the end of the table, leaving Albus to sit the other side of Malfoy.

I glared at Louis, who swiftly ignored it, as usual. I looked towards Scorpius who was obviously waiting for an answer to his previous jeer.

"No one Malfoy, I wasn't put in Slytherin; therefore I don't need to play cunning to get a date."

I smirked, after the day I had, I was up for a duel, or at least a bit of fighting talk.

Scorpius folded his arms and leaned forwards onto them on the table. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, at least I can get a date, Posie. And not with someone that is going to ditch me for someone better looking, because really, you can't get better than a Malfoy." He smirked, running his hand through his hair as he said it. He winked and carried on. "Let me teach you something. Guys like girls for what they look like; because in the end, you can't wank over a personality, can you?"

Albus and Louis thought this was quite funny.

I was boiling with rage inside. I hate that he called me Posie, and the way his sarcastic drawl made it sounds childlike.

I retorted almost immediately.

"I must apologize to you, Malfoy," my voice thick with sarcasm, "I forgot that you were crowned King Prick and that all that comes from your mouth is 'the law'. Plus I'm sorry that your favourite type of woman is a walking blow job with boobs."

Lily was the one laughing now. Hysterical, uncontrollable fits of laughter. Albus and Louis were obviously in shock of how quick my remark was, and Scorpius was glaring at me like I had just stabbed him in the hand with a knife.

At that point Hugo and James came walking to the table. Hugo looked like he was trying to suppress something, and James looked a little too hard faced.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Rose?" James asked as he took up the seat next to me, causing Hugo to let out a chuckle as he took the place next to James.

Scorpius was still glaring at me. I let a smirk slowly creep up my face. We both know that I had won this round.

I was about to reply to James with another witty comment but at the exact moment I opened my mouth, Lily punched me in the ribs and smiled at me with a warning glint in her eye. I swiftly got the message and closed my mouth.

I looked down at my plate and then back up to Lily, within the second she was now bouncing around in her seat.

"Hey Rose," she raised her eyebrows to me, "I can finally eat now. And the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to my dormitory." She smiled at me, and continued. "Plus, breadsticks are so bland; you can't even imagine you are eating something else when chomping on one of them."

I rolled my eyes at her. Trust Lily to be thinking with her stomach again. I never did understand how someone so thin can eat so much.

I shook my head and helped myself to the food that was on platters down the middle of the table.

Whereas Lily liked to shovel down her food, I preferred to eat slowly, savouring every mouthful of food.

And while I did, I could let me mind wander on to other things. Like homework and planning what I was going to do the next day. Today, however, I was trying to figure out just exactly what Scorpius Malfoy really was.


	6. Shocks, Stares and Secret Codes

I didn't even get close to figuring out Scorpius as Lily captured my attention instead by asking about her potions homework.

By the time I had explaining what she needed to do, the guys had started on their favourite topic, quidditch, and Lily wanted to join in the conversation too.

Only seconds after finishing my last sentence to her, she was in with the conversation about which house was going to win the quidditch cup next.

James was boasting about being captain of the Gryffindor team, which he also described as "the best team there", and how no one could beat a team that contained three Weasleys, two of which were the children of a famous quidditch player.

Lily and Hugo were smirking at the fact James thought the team they were on was unbeatable.

Louis was arguing that it wasn't about blood; it was about your abilities and using your strengths to win.

And Albus and Scorpius were saying that no one could be Slytherin because most of them had got brand new brooms.

I wasn't interested in any of it, and was off thinking about my timetable tomorrow and if I had completed all the homework, which I knew I had, when I felt something brush against my leg under the table.

Assuming it was all in my head; I ignored it and went back to my thinking.

Then it happened again. Something smooth touched my ankle.

This had never happened before. I had no idea what was going on.

The smooth thing started to move slowly up the outside of my right leg. It made me freeze solid.

Whatever it was stopped halfway up my leg and lingered there. I began to breathe deeply to calm myself down. The thing didn't linger long and before I knew it, it was moving back down my leg again, finishing at my ankle.

I could feel it lingering there, rubbing small circles into my outer ankle. I was still breathing deeply. This had brought me back down to earth with a bump.

I flinched sharply and the thing disappeared.

"What the hell did that?" I almost shouted, cutting off the previous conversation.

Everyone sitting near me looked at me like I just started to make chicken noises. I could feel the blush forming across my cheeks.

I coughed. "Something just rubbed my leg under the table, and I, umm, just wondered if anyone here knew what did it."

I looked down at my plate and started push my food around with my fork. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn more and I knew that the colour in them had probably darkened about 3 shades.

After a couple minutes of an awkward silence, James began to laugh. My head snapped to my right. He was looking to the person in front of him, Albus.

I looked at him too; he was rubbing the top of his right arm and was glaring at the blonde next to him. The blonde however, had his elbows on the table, at either side of his plate. His hands were propping up his forehead and he was staring very intensely at the plate below him.

I was confused. The whole scene made no sense to me whatsoever.

I looked to my left to Lily, who was giggling. I shot her the same confused look.

I went to say something, but she cut me off.

"Rose, dya wanna go start our study session now?" Her eyes were wide, like she was trying to convey a hidden message.

Due to the fact this was the excuse we used whenever we got together for girly nights, I knew exactly what she meant.

And right now, I couldn't wait to get away to Lily's dorm.

I said only two words to her. And they were "Hell yes."

She stood up and I followed her lead. I picked up the bag that was next to me on the seat, and slung it over my shoulder.

Within seconds, James and Hugo slid into our seats. Talk about quick to jump into our graves.

Lily linked arms with me on my left side, and we began to move towards the exit.

We hadn't taken two steps forwards when Lily unlinked from my arm, turned back to the table and said something to the guys.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them regarding the last incident. I didn't turn around but I did hear the small exchange between Lily and the rest of my family.

"So, I just wanted to say night to you all, and that Rose and I will be working very hard, so I suggest you don't disturb us."

She was obviously waiting for an answer. James was the one that provided her with it.

"Okay then, Lily. Which common room are you going to?"

I wanted Lily to lie, because knowing our relatives; they would probably try and barge in halfway through us getting merry and steal the firewhiskey. I wanted her to lie but she didn't.

"We're not going to a common room; we will be in my dorm room. But like I said, please don't disturb us, unless you want hexing into oblivion."

He tone was like that of a parent. It was perfectly calm but laced with warning. It was a tone that I had never heard her use before.

Louis answered her this time.

"Lily, don't worry, you won't see any of us all night. We're all going to the Slytherin common room to play cards and stuff."

I still had my back to them. They couldn't see I was smirking, but I was. I assumed that their "and stuff", was exactly the same as what me and Lily had planned.

Lily laughed.

"So, I guess you're going to be flower arranging then?"

That sentence didn't half baffle me. Why would a group of guys be doing flower arranging at Hogwarts? That made no sense what so ever. I assumed that it must be a code for something, but before I could think more about it more someone spoke. It was James again.

"I'm guessing so little sister, I'm guessing so."

Lily chuckled again.

"I guess that it's goodnight then boys." She said. I heard her turn back to me before I felt her link her arm through mine again.

We glanced at each other and started to move away from the guys. She glanced back for a second, before shouting back, "Have fun flower arranging."

She smiled at me as were walked up to the doors of the Great Hall. When we were out of earshot, I had to ask her what they were on about.

"Lily, why are the guys flower arranging?"

She smiled at me, with her green eyes glittering with mischief.

"It means they're all going to get drunk. However, I can't exactly say that when we were sitting near the teachers now, can I?"

"That's what I thought!" I laughed.

Lily looked at me before rolling her eyes, shaking her head and muttering something.

Something that I thought sounded remarkably like, "For a Ravenclaw, you're pretty damn stupid."


	7. Merryment in Lilys Dorm

Lily was a pain in the arse.

From the time we had left the Great Hall, she had managed to drag me down a number of corridors, push me through the entrance to her common room, up a flight of stairs and through the door to her dorm.

The second I walked through the door, I dumped my bag by it, before removing my robe and dropping it on top.

I was going to leave it in my dorm but decide against it, especially when firewhiskey is involved.

Not long ago, Lily and I deducted that when firewhiskey is involved, we always end up playing truth or dare.

So I brought my robes, mainly as a precaution, because when we end up playing it, she always makes me go wandering round the cold castle in the dead of night, and I don't fancy getting detention for waking up a portrait due to a sneezing fit.

I shuddered at the thought and kicked my shoes off onto the pile too.

Under my robes, I always wore the same thing due to the schools uniform rules; it was a simple oxford blouse with a black skirt that came just above my knee and my Ravenclaw tie. I always wore tights and a jumper too, but thanks to the weather, and the fact it wasn't extremely cold, my tights were of a low denier and my jumper was sleeveless.

I looked at Lily; she was now sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. She momentarily opened them to check I was clear of the door, before she pointed her wand at it and muttered something. I looked to the door when I heard the lock click, and when I glanced at her again, her eyes were once again closed.

She looked the picture of innocence and modesty, lay on her back, arms out to the sides, eyes closed but we both knew different.

She loved having a famous father, and when you have two brothers, being the only daughter of Harry Potter has its perks.

The main one was that she was looked up to by a lot of younger students, if they didn't want her, they wanted to be her.

Her looks, her personality and her persuasive charm, they wanted all of it.

I know this because of how she got a dorm room to herself. One day she thought that she deserved one and by using her charms, status and a couple of threats, she got a group of third year girls to move into other dorms so she could have a room to herself.

I threw myself onto her bed and looked at her. She was staring straight at me.

"Girl, you suck!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What do you mean, I suck?" I asked, filling my voice with question.

Lily suddenly stopped staring at me and had taken a sudden interest in her nails.

"I mean nothing, I'm just telling you that you do," she said in a voice that implied that she was completely bored by the conversation. She looked up at me again, changing the subject, and her tone, "hmm, I think my nails need redoing, but not before we've cracked open the firewhiskey, eaten our body weight in chocolate, and slagged everyone we know off."

"Agreed!" I laughed as Lily rolled over, pushed herself onto all fours and crawled to my pile of things by the door.

When she got there, she stood up and picked up my bag, before walking to the bed.

I moved so that I was sitting near the headboard with my legs crossed beneath me.

When she reached the bed, Lily opened the bag and proceeded to empty the contents onto the bed and found exactly what she was after.

Lily pulled the firewhiskey from the nest of clothes I had made it when I packed the bag, and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room, before pulling two glasses from the top drawer.

Lily turned around and walked back to the center of the room, where she swiftly sat down on the floor and placed everything in front of her.

I got off the bed. I knew what this meant.

When Lily wanted to sit on the floor and drink, she wanted us both to get drunk and spill our problems to each other. She didn't do it often but when something big came up, if was her way of saying 'I need to talk about something that I can talk to no one else about.'

I sat opposite her and she unscrewed the lid of the bottle, pouring us both generous measures of the ruby coloured liquor.

Lily resealed the bottle, replacing the bottle on the floor, and pushed a glass towards me with her left hand.

Her right hand was around the other glass, her glass. She raised it to her lips and took a large gulp.

I saw her wince at the stinging heat of it hitting the back of her throat before she smiled at the warm feeling that she got in her stomach.

It was like someone had flicked a switch in Lily's head. And once the floodgates had opened, there was going to be no stopping her talking.

I heard Lily take a deep breath and then she began.

"Albus sent mum and dad a letter telling them that I had been seeing a guy from beauxbatons, and that I was 'the other woman' in the relationship. Anyway, I got a demanding letter from mum today, explaining to me what third parties in relationships do, and how neither couple survive from them. And then she told me that I did not explain everything, that I would be cleaning the house from top to bottom all Christmas."

The look in her eyes was dark from remembering it. I thought some input from me might help her.

"Well, that was very, Slytherin, of him." I said raising my eyebrow at her, before lifting my glass to my lips to sip it.

She took another gulp and carried on talking.

"I know! Anyway when you saw me earlier, I had been to the owlery to send a letter home, explaining that when I had been in contact with Pierre since he went back to France, but when he told me that he had a girlfriend, that was when I cut him off, and that I haven't spoken to him since. I don't know why Albus has to take it into his own hands and be such a grass."

I laughed. "Well Lily, he is a Slytherin, and that is what he will always be. Forever acting sly and undermining people, because that's all they know. Really Lily, when have you ever known a brave Slytherin?"

Lily took another large drink of firewhiskey, and laughed.

"Ahaaa, that's truer than you think, babe. That's truer than you think."

This confused me, but I brushed the comment aside, leaning over to the bed to grab the chocolate from my belongings.

I broke off a huge piece of chocolate and started to eat it. I passed the bar to Lily. She took it off me and did the same.

I heard Lily's voice again.

"So, did anything happen to you today since I saw you at lunch?"

And then it all came flooding back to me, and how Harriet Bell had questioned me about my cousin, and Scorpius.

I took a large gulp from my firewhiskey now, feeling the burn in my throat and then the warmth in my stomach.

I did it again to steady my nerves, which it did, and as I began to talk, Lily began to drain her glass.

"Well Lily, potions was potions, as usual. However it was after potions that was interesting, because I got to my dorm and that stupid third year, Harriet Bell came to see me. For some stupid reason, she had dragged her friend Charlotte Zabini with her too. So anyway, Harriet was like 'oh, can you get me a date with Albus or Scorpius or Louis, please?' It was mega annoying, so I told her straight that I don't know or care for my relatives' agendas and that I wasn't going to help her, before I stormed out and found you in the corridor."

Lily's hand flew to her mouth to stop her spitting her drink out on me.

I heard her swallow loudly before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Seeing this, I started to laugh too.

After 15 minutes of pure laughter, Lily regained her speech.

"I can't believe it Rose! She always seemed like such a stuck up cow, and now we know that for sure!" She caught my eye and giggled inappropriately before carrying on. "How did you manage to remain so calm?"

I finished my drink and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Lily, do you really class that as calm, because I seriously don't."

She chuckled darkly, and gave me a tipsy smile, the mischief playing across her face.

"Babe, that was calm, cause if it was me, I woulda bitch slapped tha hoe into next week, and then gone all 'hardcore dark lord' on her sorry ass. I bet she would of lurved that!"

I was chuckling now. Lily was pulling one of her faces and her accent was just as funny.

Then she suddenly leaned on her bed and pulled herself up so she was standing. Lily looked pretty steady on her feet, especially as she walked towards her dresser.

When Lily reached her dresser she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of men's light-blue boxer shorts and a grey vest top.

Blue boxer shorts? The only person I could think of that might own blue boxers, were Pierre. I had to ask her about them.

"Lily, are those Pierre's boxer shorts?" I had tried to sound innocent, but the laughter I was trying to mask in my voice was obvious.

She turned her head to me, blushing.

"Umm, yeah, they are," she said shutting the drawer in her dresser and making her way back to me. She wasn't finished speaking though. "I only got hold of them by accident though. I was dared to take them and then I kind of forgot to give them back."

I let a giggle slip from my lips. Lily ignored it and kept talking.

"And they're not half comfy to sleep in though." She said, followed by a wink.

I giggled at her again.

Lily walked to the bed and picked up my jogging bottoms and vest that she tipped on there out of my bag when she was hunting for the firewhiskey.

They then swiftly hit me up the side of the head.

She might be merry, but Lily Potter could still throw straight.

"Go get changed," Lily instructed me, unlocking the door with her wand. "I think this is going to be a very long night."


	8. Drinking games

I sauntered back into Lily's room after about fifteen minutes of being in the bathrooms of the Gryffindor tower.

Within this time I had changed into the clothes I slept in, which were also the ones that Lily had kindly thrown up the side of my head earlier, and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. Due to me wearing no muggle make up, and for the fact that I never used vanity charms, I was ready to go back to Lily's dorm quite quickly.

When I got there however, Lily was not ready for me.

Yes, she was changed into the clothes she slept in, but nothing else had really been done.

Any other week by the time I got back to her dorm, she would have tied up her hair and taken off any muggle make up she had on. Usually when I walked in, she was trying to make her vanity charms wear off.

Today however, it looked like she had been sat with her head in the fireplace of her dorm.

I was all up for asking her about it but then I remembered that Lily was one of the laziest people I knew. If she wasn't dawdling from one class to another, then she would be in bed with a house elf cleaning her dormitory. She was lazy personified.

This hastily made me shut my mouth. She had probably been lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how she was just going to rest for 5 minutes.

Lily filled the silence though.

"You were quick." She said, looking down her nose at me.

I retorted sharply.

"I took the same amount of time as always, you dear cousin, must be getting slower"

Lily smiled at me in a goofy way. I shook my head at her.

I love how we can snipe at each other, and within seconds it's all forgotten about.

I walked to her bed and put my clothes from the previous day in it my bag before throwing across my room. It landed on top of my robes, which were still situated by the door, where I left them.

I sat back on the floor in the center of the room and poured us each another drink. Taking a mouthful of my own drink, I lifted Lily's into the air with my left hand.

She was currently starring in the mirror that is fixed to the wall, next to her dresser. She was currently scraping her hair up in a bun on the crown of her head and she must have spotted me with the glass in the air, because as she quickly swept past me in the middle of her de-beautifying routine, it was quickly swiped from my hand.

I rolled my eyes as she took a large drink from the glass before slamming it down on her dresser.

I couldn't help but watch her as she pulled up a makeup removal wipe out of the packet on her dresser and begin to rub it on her face as she side stepped so she was in front of the mirror.

She obviously caught me starring at her.

"Rose, are you going for the girls now or something? If I wasn't your cousin, I would be fine with you staring at me as long as you weren't going to try anything on." She turned batted her eyelashes at me before raising her eyelashes and smirking. "Or do you just like starring at everyone today?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. The look of confusion must have crossed my face.

"Lily, if I had any idea what you are talking about, then I would have a sharp comeback to whatever you meant by that."

Lily turned back to the mirror and started to tap her face with her wand, trying to make her vanity charms wear off.

We looked at each other's reflection. Her eyes were narrowed like she was trying to decode if I was lying or not. After a few seconds, she shrugged and carried on talking at me, still tapping at her face.

"Whatever you say, babes," She said, emphasizing the last word. "Now do you want to play a drinking game, or are we getting out the marauders map to see where all the little name tags are, and summing up how hot our fellow students are? Because I don't think we have done that for a couple of weeks."

She raised her eyebrows at me. I had to laugh at her again. The alcohol was making everything seem a little brighter.

Once again, Lily had her two favourite topics in mind, and they were men and alcohol.

Whenever Lily propositioned me like this, it was never a tough choice. Through the years of knowing the girl, and how much she loved to talk about those subjects, I learned that having a large percentage of alcohol in my blood stream was always better.

"Lily, this is me you are talking too! Whenever we do this, I have to have a lot of firewhiskey in my system just so I can listen to you go on about guys, and to give you my honest answers on men. Therefore, let the drinking commence!"

I drained what was left in my glass and slammed the glass onto the floor.

Lily turned round to me, having finished de-beautifying, and picked her glass, before sitting opposite me again.

She drained what was left in her glass and began to refill them whilst explaining what game we were playing this week.

"Dear cousin, this week is see who can drink two glasses of firewhiskey the quickest. It's a simple game with extremely simple rules. We fill our glasses to the top, like so," signaling to the two glasses in front of us, before carrying on with what she was saying, "and then you have to drink it all in one go. When you have finished, slam the glass down onto the floor, and the first one to do so wins."

I sarcastically raised an eyebrow at her. Usually Lily thought of a proper game that took its time, tonight however, it was like she was rushing to get to the next part of our conversation.

For once, it didn't bother me. All because I knew after these two glasses, and the speed we would be drinking them, I would be considerably tipsy enough to listen to her talk about guys, and at the same time, answer any of the questions she asks me truthfully.

I sighed. It was simple.

Lily laughed and spoke again.

"Okay, on the count of three, down your drink. 1…"

I grasped my glass in my right hand and Lily did the same thing.

"2…"

We were trying to out stare each other.

"3."

We both rapidly raised our glasses to our lips.

I opened my mouth and the burning hit my throat immediately, but I ignored it. I had to ignore it if I was going to win this. I cannot let my cousin, who is a year younger than myself, beat me in any kind of drinking game. I forbid it.

Mainly because I would never, ever live it down.

I shut my eyes and carried on gulping down the flaming liquid, tilting my head back to drain my glass better.

The last of the firewhiskey entered my mouth and I gulped it down like I hadn't seen liquid in years.

I pulled the glass from my lips tilting my head forwards again, and slammed in onto the stone floor below me.

Lily's glass hit the floor only seconds after mine.

I squealed, throwing both hands into the air,

"I won Lily! Look, I beat you!"

I dropped my hands into my lap and she scowled at me, before reaching for the bottle to refill our glasses.

I looked at lily. She looked perfectly still, but her surroundings were a little hazy.

The firewhiskey was definitely in effect.

I saw Lily sway as she set the bottle back down on the floor. We had drank a third of it between us already. She opened her mouth to speak.

"So, we're going again now. And then, I'll find the mappy, which I stoled of my bro the family hoe, and I can stare at the names, and comment on how fit they are getting."

Her exaggerated hand movements made me chuckle. Her dad did the exact same thing when he was drunk with my dad.

I burst out laughing, snatching up my drink off the floor.

She had her head tilted to one side.

I laughed again.

"You make funny hand movements Lil, just like your dad does."

She looked down at her hands in an overdramatic way.

To be honest, she was looking at them like she had just discovered she had hands.

And that's when she went all Lily weird and crossed the middle and ring fingers on each hand and holding them up to me like a muggle gangsta.

"Nahh, you is shitting me Rose."

I let out a howling laugh.

I loved drunken Lily. It was like normal Lily times two.

Actually, I liked drunk me. I like it more than normal me.

Lily narrowed her eyes at me.

"When I say go, you drink. Okay?" Lily said, raising the glass towards her lips.

I copied her.

Suddenly she was shouted go, and I started to drink again.

This time it didn't burn when it hit the back of my throat. It tingled but it didn't burn like the first couple of glasses did.

The liquid was beginning to get sweeter. I could taste honey and vanilla.

This glass seemed to disappear a lot quicker than the last, and before I knew it, my glass was slammed to the floor.

Lily still had half a glass left to drink.

For some reason, I was on my feet. Everything was spinning but it felt good. It felt like I was flying.

For some reason I was spinning in a circle and was waving my hands in the air like I had been put under the imperius curse.

I heard a giggle behind me, and spun round a little too quickly, toppling onto Lily's bed in the process.

Lily was lay on her back on the floor, rolling round like she had been hit by a tickling charm.

She spoke through the laughs.

"That… is solely… the funniest… thing… I have… ever seen." She gasped for a breath and after a minute she had regained control over her speech.

"And I, Lily Luna Potter, have seen my big brother, James Sirius Potter, willingly put on a dress, and call himself Muriel."

Our eyes met across the room.

There was a split second of silence before we were both in utter hysterical laughter.

And then I was on my back, on the floor next to Lily.

I had undoubtedly fallen off the bed.


	9. Drunken Honesty and Memories

I pulled myself onto all fours and leaned against Lily's bed where I managed to pull myself into a standing position.

Lily did the same thing, but used her dresser as a prop instead, wrenching out the middle drawer when she was fully stood up.

It was a piece of battered yellow parchment which seemed to be folded in a number of unusual ways.

The marauders map.

Stolen from Uncle Harry's desk by James. Before it was then stolen from James' trunk by Lily.

I was now sat on Lily's bed, leaning against the wall it was pushed against. It was keeping me upright pretty well.

Lily took a few wobbly steps towards me before leaning down as she reached the middle of the room and snatched up the bottle of firewhiskey in her free hand. She walked in the same wobbly fashion all the way to her bed before throwing herself onto it so she was propped up next to me.

Passing the bottle to me, Lily started to unfold the paper in front of us, and spread it over our laps.

To anyone else it looked like normal parchment that really should be thrown away, but to us, it was the only way we can point out hot guys and bitchy girls and know where they are. This in turn helps us either avoid them, or bump into them, dependant on who they are.

As Lily said last year, 'it comes in helpful when you fancy a bit of stalking, and at the same time, helps you avoid the bitch from your DADA class who promises to hex the living shit out of you.'

It's like her motto now.

I unscrewed the bottle and took a drink from it. I couldn't taste it now, and I didn't care that I couldn't.

Lily however pulled out her wand and tapped the parchment with it, muttering "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Colour was painted onto the parchment like someone had spilt ink on it. Different words and footprints were appearing on it, traveling in different directions.

The first thing I spotted was a piece of extra parchment that folded out. Mine and Lily's names were within the circle shapes printed on it, showing we were on the Gryffindor towers and common room.

Folding back the piece of paper, we could see the other rooms within the girls and guys turrets.

Lily took the bottle from me, pushing her wand through the bun in her hair. She took a drink from the bottle and rested her finger on the piece of parchment we folded out.

Lily pointed at the label of a fifth year girl called Sarah Macmillan. She may have been the same age as Lily, but she acted like she was older that I was. Lily and I were known for having a couple of incidents with the girl.

Our male cousins seemed to idolize Sarah. However, Lily and I both knew she was after. Everyone knew she wanted the status of being married to a Potter or Weasley. It was a regular topic between the common rooms.

We also knew that another reason for her being so idolized was because of the many glowing references from guys that have had the pleasure of being in the presence of her oral skills. And when we say that, we don't mean speaking French.

Lily and I however, saw straight through her charade.

"I hate that girl with a passion." Lily said once she had swallowed her fire whiskey, she passed the bottle back to me. "She walks round like she frigging owns the place, and really, who is she?"

Without realizing it, I was answering her immediately. My mouth was reacting before my brain.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Lily. At least I have a neck." I sneered, pulling my shoulders upwards to make it look like my head and shoulders were joined. "Look at me, I'm Sarah Macmillan, and if you have a decent family name, I might show you my impeccable oral skills."

My voice was high pitched and ridiculous. Lily scoffed and folded out the rest of the map.

The part of the map showing the dungeons partially unfolded in my lap. I unfolded the rest of it slowly, expecting to see five names sat in some form of circle.

However, they weren't.

The label for Scorpius Malfoy was moving backwards and forwards by the part of the dungeon that was marked as the fireplace. To me, it looked as if he was pacing.

The labels of James and Albus Potter and Louis and Hugo Weasley were all scattered in a semi circle near to him. The footprints of the four of them seemed to be facing the moving Scorpius label.

Lily must have noticed what I was looking at.

"The boy has been like that all night. I proper head butted his legs earlier on when I was checking they were not going to fly up to the window and steal our firewhiskey…"

Lily abruptly stopped talking and took another drink from the bottle looking sheepish.

I raised an eyebrow and asked the obvious question.

"I knew you were up to something earlier! Do you floo your head to the boys dorm when I went to the bathrooms? Because when I walked in you looked a bit disheveled, like you had been messed up by the wind or fire or something, and in my head I was like, no, she probably lay down for a nap and then realized I was coming back and started to get changed. But I was right! Lily potter was in fact sitting head butting Scorpius to check they weren't coming after our firewhiskey."

I narrowed my eyes and pouted at her

Lily laughed at me.

"Yes, dear Rosie Posie poo. I did do that. And may I ask, did they appear, over here, by the window, or the fire, wanting our beer?"

I giggled, which was followed by "No," which sounded like a 5 year old had said it.

Lily rolled her eyes at me again, and took another drink from the bottle. She passed it to me before making noises like she was on fire.

"Oh, my goodness, totally forgot to ask but what happened at dinner this evening, Posie?"

I scowled and took a long drink from the bottle. The more unsteady I felt, the braver I became.

The next sentence that passed my lips came out pretty fast; however Lily seemed to catch it all.

"Well, you know how the start goes, we sat down, we were joined by the three musketeers, you move places, we were joined by James and Hugo, I tell you about your potions homework, you join in a conversation about quidditch. And then, the good part is, something or someone, rubbed my leg under the table. But when I say it, I mean, it wasn't like brushing someone's leg by accident. This was like, fully on purpose leg rubbing."

I took a breath and then continued.

"Anyway, after I went weird it disappeared pretty quickly. But whatever it was, it was smooth and kind of soft, and it started at my ankle, went half way up my leg and then went back down again."

I took a drink from the bottle.

"It was the weirdest thing ever. It like mega proper freaked me out."

Lily looked like I just hit her round the head and neck with a wet fish.

And her eyes were as big as the saucers that we had seen in Hagrid's house. They were absolutely huge.

She gasped a little, but remained completely silent.

I took the opportunity to drink from the bottle again before asking her something.

"So Lily, I want to ask you what happened today at dinner. I mean, after I caused a scene and everyone was looking at me like I had started clucking like a chicken. Because one minute I'm sat wishing the ground would swallow me, and when I look up, Albus has a face that looked like he was going to kill Malfoy, and Malfoy looked in pain and every other bugger at the table thought that something was frigging hilarious! I mean, what the hell happened there?"

Lily went pale, and for a moment, I thought she was going to be sick. However, she quickly regained the colour in her face, and she started jabbering away.

"Well," she said in a rather drunken way, "I was sat there, noming on a chicken leg, and you start acting like someone had just used the cruciatus curse on you. Then you suddenly shrink back down and completely change your behavior, which from an outsider, looked like you were trying to outstare a potato on your plate, and I was like, 'oh, so rose has gone weird, let's see what else is going on in the hall.' So, I have a look round and the next Albus and Scorpius are having what looked like a conversation in muggle sign language."

I frowned, I was really confused, and even though lily was as intoxicated that I was, she spotted the confusion.

"Well, they both started doing this," Lily said, waving her hands around to mimic the movements from earlier.

She pressed a finger to her lips, before using the same finger to point aimlessly. This was all followed by some more hand movements, one which looked like someone was pleading for something, more pointing, and a lot that accompanied muggle swearing.

I stared at her trying to work it all out, but nothing was clicking. The alcohol was probably stopping my brain from thinking properly.

Lily was talking again.

"And after they stopped playing charades, they sort of glared at each other until Scorpius punched Albus in the arm and started sulking. It was dead quick; if you had blinked you would have missed it."

I took another drink from the bottle. I don't think I would ever understand why Albus, Louis and Scorpius were friends.

Stupid sorting hat putting Albus in Slytherin and stupid sorting hat for putting king prick their too, stupid and charming Albus for making friends with king prick, stupid family for giving me male cousins, stupid family having them near to when I was born and stupid me for being a girl.

The thinking was making the firewhiskey take effect and my head was suddenly fuzzy.

Nothing was making sense, everything was blurring.

All that I could think of the last time I was this drunk, and I hadn't been in this state since the night of Christmas day, the year before last.

It was the Christmas of my fourth year, and I was feeling low because this would be the second Christmas that Scorpius would be at the burrow after I was pushed from their trio and that I was going to have to endure being laughed at by him for another Christmas.

Anyway, Fred and James picked up on the fact I was a little bit down, and decided to cheer me up by being nice to me. It was little things like saving me a seat near them at dinner, and asking me if I needed anything.

They were being genuinely nice; however they formulated a plan at the same time.

There may be a two year age difference between Fred and James, but they sure do act like twins.

Anyway, their plan was that on the night of Christmas day they would offer me drinks that were laced with a cocktail of alcoholic beverages that they acquired from different relatives houses.

From what they told me afterwards, they spent two days planning out the whole thing, like how to get the different alcohols from everyone's houses, how they were going to mix them together, and then how they were going to get them in my drinks.

In the end, they ended up relying on the fact I would be naïve to their tricks and accept anything that they gave to me, just because they were being nice to me and because they knew I would not suspect a thing.

To my lack of knowledge of the plan, and my lack of suspicion, I accepted all the drinks they offered me. The only problem was that after four drinks I couldn't remember a thing and James and Fred couldn't tell if I was drunk or not, and so, kept plying me with spiked drinks.

It then became apparent to everyone what was happening after my sixth drink.

As I was later informed, with the assistance of Lily, I climbed into the fireplace and flooed us to my house.

We reappeared back at the burrow only minutes later, to everyone's relief, with my mother's muggle record collection, where I then proceeded to get my granddad to play them on his record player, which he gladly did.

When I heard this part of the story, I was quite amused.

Until I learned that there was more to come.

The rest of the story that was recounted to me the following day, and then seen by me in my mother's pensieve on the day I returned home from the burrow, was that it wasn't until after my granddad put on my favourite song that I decided to climb onto the dining table, and dance on it.

What's better is that in all stories and in my mother memories, I wasn't dancing innocently. And I wasn't dancing alone.

I quickly learned that after climbing on the table, it didn't take me long to invite Scorpius to join me, which he politely declined, and kept declining until I finally dragged him up onto the table with me and started to dance upon him.

Yes, little old innocent me, grinding on king prick.

It doesn't make me feel any better seeing the look of smug enjoyment on his face while it was happening, courtesy of my mother's memories, and neither does hearing the sarcastic and cutting remarks in the weeks of teasing afterwards.

However, all thanks to the hilarious nature of the situation, no one thought to stop it, until I almost fell off the table. It was Scorpius that saved me from falling face first onto a hard stone floor by grabbing me round the waist.

I think it was that moment when everyone realized that the entertainment was over, and I was swiftly put to bed by my mother.

The only memories I had from the experience were the awful hangover the next morning and the pulled muscles in my legs from dancing.

I couldn't remember a thing, but everyone else could, and apart from the number of stories that I heard the next day from various family members, I also had my mother's memories as evidence to back all of it up.

Round about everyone in my entire family, including Scorpius, thought it was thoroughly entertaining, and mocked me about it for about three weeks.

Lily, grandma molly and my mother were the only people who didn't ask me when I was going to be dancing for them all next, whenever I entered a room.

In fact, they were the only people to interrogate Fred and James the following day, while I was nursing my hangover, to find out what happened. That's when the pair confessed to making the concoction of firewhiskey, mead and some muggle vodka that they acquired from my father.

And not long after that confession, they admitted that they were using the cocktail to spike my drinks to make me feel better because I didn't look happy.

Thanks to a few threats from Lily, my mother and grandma molly, the pair promised that they would never do anything to try and cheer me up again.

Lily snapped me out of the thoughts again.

She always did it. It was a habit of hers.

"Whatcha thinking about, Posie?" I heard Lily say, in a sing song voice.

Once again my mouth reacted before my brain could.

"The last time I got this drunk, and how I ended up dancing on the table at the burrow dancing with a musketeer."

Lily started to laugh as everything in the room started to fade.


	10. The Morning After the Night Before

There was a sudden sharp pain in the top of my arm. I stayed curled up in a ball inside the cocoon I had made in Lily's duvet.

"Rosie, you awake yet or am I going to have to punch you again?"

Lily voice seemed extremely loud. It was making my head throb.

"Go away Lily, I feel rough." I groaned, opening my right eye gingerly.

Thanks to all the curtains being pulled tightly together, the room was almost completely dark. I opened both my eyes and started to uncurl myself, completely stretching myself out but at the same time, making sure that I didn't move to quickly at the risk of making my head pound harder.

I lifted my head slightly, looking to where Lily's voice had come from. I could see the silhouette of her propped up against the wall her bed was pushed against.

"And so Sleeping Beauty awakens." She drawled, cradling what looks like a very large mug, "got a bad head this morning, have we?"

I let my head fall back down to the bed, forgetting that it already felt like I'd been kicked in it by a hippogriff. I groaned loudly, and Lily let out a giggle.

I pulled the duvet back over my head and lay there, listening to the thumping in my head.

I had almost drifted back to sleep when I heard Lily speak again.

"Rosie, do you want something to drink? But when I say that I mean a hangover helper or a mug of coffee, or something?"

Now she mentioned it, my mouth felt like I'd swallowed a handful of sand.

I pushed the duvet off my face and began to push myself up. However, I did it with a little too much force.

My head was beginning to ache properly, like a group of hippogriffs were tap dancing in it, and my stomach suddenly flipped over and made me want to throw up.

I stopped dead. I was midway between sitting up and lying down.

Lily looked me dead in the eye.

We both knew where I wanted to go and what was about to happen.

I pushed myself up until I was fully in a sitting position, but by this point, Lily has swiftly slid off the bed and was now helping me carefully to my feet, whilst gently pulling my right arm around her shoulders.

Although I hated being treated like I was ill, right now, it was exactly what I needed.

Within minutes we were at the Gryffindor bathroom, locked in the largest cubicle we could find, with Lily holding back my hair as I was unashamedly sick.

Once my stomach settled, Lily let go of my hair and sat back, leaning against the cubical wall.

I found this was my cue to do the same, and leaned back against the wall of the cubicle opposite her.

My stomach felt fine now. The pounding in my head had turned into a low thumping.

But my mouth was dryer than ever.

"Lily," I almost gasped due to the lack of moisture in my mouth, "I'll take that drink if you are still offering."

She laughed.

"Of course, dear cousin," she said, a small smirk playing on her lips, "one cup of coffee, and a bottle of Uncle George's hangover helper on its way."

I rolled my eyes before smiling and mouthing thank you at her.

She smiled back.

"It's not a problem, Rosie; you would do the same thing if I was this hungover." She said pushing herself onto her feet, "plus, I'll bring you a towel, and floo to your dorm for your toothbrush, and some clean clothes so you can stay here and make yourself fresh, and then you can come back up to my dorm and we can sit and talk before we go for lunch. Does that sound like a plan?"

I nodded gratefully at her. And she unlocked the door and left quickly, still wearing that stupid smirk she had been wearing all morning.

I had no idea why she was suddenly smirking so much, but right now, I was contemplating beating it off her face later.

When I climbed out of the shower an hour later, Lily had done exactly as she said she would.

There was a huge, fluffy, white towel hanging over the holder outside the shower door, and around one of the sinks she had arranged a pile of my clean clothes, my toothbrush, a hot mug of coffee and a bottle of hangover helper.

I pulled the towel off the holder and wrapped it around myself, wandering towards the sink where my things were.

The feeling of the fresh towel against my against my warm skin felt amazing. Especially at this very moment, when my head was still hurting, my mouth was still dry and my stomach felt tender.

I was glad that the Hogsmeade visit was scheduled for this weekend. It meant the bathrooms were extremely quiet and almost empty all day, and to be honest, I don't think I could have taken noise if there were others here too.

Walking towards the sink, I noticed that Lily had obviously charmed the coffee to stay hot as there were still trails of smoke rising from the beige liquid, and sitting next to it, was a vial of bright green liquid, with an obnoxious bright pink label that bore the words 'Hangover helper' and the 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' logo.

Thank Merlin for Uncle George who gave us regular quantities of the stuff.

That was the first thing I needed to do was drink something and thanks to my mouth feeling dryer and the Sahara in July, I gulped down the whole mug of coffee in one go.

The next thing that I needed to do was take the hangover helper.

In all honesty, I hated taking the stuff due to it being utterly disgusting. However, it was the most brilliant thing to ever be invented. And it was invented by a Weasley.

The brilliant thing is that it helps to make every sign and symptoms of your hangover disappear. The disgusting thing about it is that it smells and tastes like old socks and rotten eggs.

At times like this though, you have to ignore the bad things, and do what needs to be done

I picked up the bottle and uncorked it; the scent hit me straight away. It was making me gag.

The only thing I could do was hold my nose and take it all in one go.

The effects were almost instantaneous. My headache disappeared, my stomach felt instantly calmer, the bags under my eyes had disappeared and I looked completely well rested.

I smiled at the change and unfolded the clothes Lily had got for me.

Along with clean underwear, she had brought me my favourite muggle clothing. My grey jogging bottoms, a grey vest top and my favourite navy blue jumper than grandma Weasley made for me last Christmas.

It might not look like much but it was the outfit I loved to wear when I was going to be lounging around doing nothing.

Right now, I seriously loved Lily. She was like a saint in witch form.

I dressed quickly and reached for my wand. I almost panicked when I found it wasn't in my pocket, like usual.

I sighed loudly. I either left it in Lily's dorm, or she took it off me last night, to save me from damaging anything or one.

It was just my luck. The one time when I want to charm my hair dry to avoid it going completely frizzy, I have to be completely wandless.

I was going to have to scrape it into a bun and hope for the best.

I checked the mirror one last time and collected everything together.

All I wanted to do now was get Lily and go for a quiet undisturbed dinner, as I was famished after taking the hangover helper.

Stepping through the door of the girls' bathrooms, and into the Gryffindor common room, I walked straight into someone.

To be precise, I walked head on into Albus Severus Potter.

It took him a moment to realize it was me, before he beamed at me.

"Hey Rosie," he said, in a friendly tone, "Did you have fun studying last night?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. Albus Potter almost never remembered anything that was ever said to him.

A sly expression crossed his face as he smirked. He spoke again; this is time a cool voice.

"It's just that I was informed, there was more drinking than studying going on last night. Isn't that right Rosie?"

My jaw hit the floor as a look of shock crossed my face. Since we were toddlers, I always knew that Albus had a streak of Slytherin in him, and when he was sorted there in his first year, I was the only person that wasn't shocked about it.

However, I didn't think it was that prominent. I always thought he was placed there on the merit of his ambition, not his harsh and sly cutting comments.

After pulling myself together, I spoke to him calmly.

"Yes thank you Albus. Me and Lily had a couple of drinks, and sat talking before…"

I could not finish that sentence.

I couldn't finish it because I couldn't remember what had happened after we got out the marauders map.

Albus still had the same smirk plastered against his smarmy face.

I needed to change the subject.

"Anyway, what did you get up to last night then?"

He ignored the question, and asked me another.

"So did you or did you not have fun drinking with my little sister last night, Rose Weasley?"

I hated when he full named me.

Plus it didn't help that his voice was laced with viciousness.

He was being an utter dick right now.

My mouth acted before my brain when I retorted.

"Yes, Albus Severus Potter, I did have fun." My voice was dripping with a sudden and unnecessary hatred. "And what is it you anyway?"

Albus raised his hands in a surrendering kind of way, and immediately made me feel guilty for snapping at him in such a horrible way.

Even if he did start it. The stupid bloody Slytherin.

A lopsided grin now graced his face as he began to speak in a comforting voice.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I was kind of out of order speaking like that. I'm just a little intrigued to what happened."

He looked at the floor and back to me. He was looking a bit sheepish.

"Plus, I'm a little worried too. I have only ever seen you that drunk once before, and I wanted to see if you were okay, that's all."

I rolled my eyes at him, and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

He always was a little overprotective of me, even though I was a couple of months older than he was.

"And because I wanted to tease you all day, however, my darling little sister swiftly put a stop to that." He said pouting.

I had no idea what he was talking about, and I needed a few questions answering.

"Like I said Albus, I am fine this morning. It's nothing that a bottle of hangover helper couldn't fix." I said, smiling.

I paused, and waited until he smiled back at me before I continued.

"However Albus, I do need to ask you what you mean by intrigued? And also, how Lily Luna potter has stopped you from teasing me? And what do you mean, you saw me?"

Albus rolled his eyes.

"And Rose Weasley has to ask me the million galleon question, which is the one that I cannot answer."

He sighed and started to speak again.

"All I can tell you is that I'm glad it's a Hogsmeade weekend, and that there was no one in the common room, because I just spent ten minutes screaming up the stairs to the girls' dorms, all because of the stupid no boys in girls' dorms rule. Seriously, they should realized that stuff is already happening and just abolish the stupid bloody rule already. But anyway back to the story, she comes down to me looking all high and mighty, and I ask her where you are, but because she was born to be the pain in my arse, she wouldn't tell me a thing. This then led to yet another sibling argument between us, which eventually led to a deal saying that I was not allowed to say anything to you about last night, until she had spoken to you, and then she would tell me where you were."

My head was spinning again. It was all so confusing. Albus' little speech wasn't finished yet though.

"And then I came here and you ran into me and we had this lovely conversation. But seriously, I need to know what you can remember from last night."

I looked at his face. It was deadly serious.

I knew I needed to tell the truth.

So, I started from the beginning.

"I remember sitting on the floor of Lily's dorm talking, before I went and changed into my night clothes, we played a drinking game, and then got out the marauders map, where I remember making some very bitchy comments about people, and then everything after that seems blurry. It's like it's there in my head, but it doesn't want to come out of hiding. If I think hard enough though, I can remember something glowing green, and hearing rippling water, and being taller than someone, and handling something that felt like silk."

"That sounds about right," Albus said, laughing dryly, "even though there is so much more than that, and you know there's more Rosie. You just said it, thing is though, you either need to remember, or you need to talk to Lily."

I sighed and looked up to his face.

"I need you to tell me what happened last night. I'm begging you, Albus. Please."

And he answered with the same thing that he did before.

"And I'm telling you that you need to ask Lily."

The boy wasn't half a bastard. He had directed the conversation to a place that meant no matter what question I asked, he could always answer it with the same sentence.

And right now, I hated him for it.

Right now it was making me want to smack my head against one the castles stone walls.

The trouble was that I usually saved that kind of reaction for when I was talking to the king prick, Scorpius Malfoy.

A wave of nausea suddenly hit me, and I closed my eyes at the sudden feeling of dread in my stomach.

And then it all came back to me like a very bad dream.

My whole tone changed. Both Albus and I noticed it.

"I need to go and talk to Lily, Albus. Can you do me a favour though?"

His face paled as he realized that the forgotten memories of last night had suddenly come flooding back to me within the last couple of seconds.

"Anything." He said in a whisper.

I blinked back my tears and stared him in the eye.

"Make sure Scorpius in at lunch at 12, please. I need to apologize for everything."

And before I could stop myself, my arms were folded across my chest, holding my belongs to my torso, and I was running back to Lily's dorm, and away from what I had just remembered.


	11. Flashbacks to the Night Before

I would quickly like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read this and put it as an alert.  
It brightens my day when I get the email informing me.

I would secondly like to thank those who reviewed it.  
And although there may only be two of you, I am hoping more of you jump on the bandwagon, and tell me what you think of the new chapters, and if I can improve them in anyway, and what you think might happen next.

I'm unsure of when the next chapter will be published as I have a busy time coming up soon, but I do have some ideas for it, so there will be something at some point, just hang on for it, and it will hopefully be good.

Sorry for rambling on when you want to read, but I just thought I would say it all now, as I uploaded all the other chapters in one go, and didn't get to.

And finally, Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns everything, except the idea of the story and some of first names for the filler characters in the previous and future chapters. But someone probably claimed the plot, and the names belong to many people. So probably nothing here belongs to me.

Ohh, and this is the longest chapter yet. My apologies, I just got caught up in all the fluff, and it grew from there.

Enjoy. x

* * *

As I ran up the stairs to Lily's dorm, the only thing I could think of was the memory of last night.

It was replaying in my head, like a stupid muggle TV programme on repeat.

My hand was already anticipating the handle on the thick wooden door separating the stairway from Lily's dorm.

The second my hand touched the cold brass, I had turned the handle and threw the door wide open.

Lily was stood in applying muggle mascara.

The second she saw me, she froze.

"Albus told you, didn't he?" she said, he face beginning to show her anger, "I told the dickhead not to, and he goes ahead and..."

She discarded the tube of mascara she was holding and stood across the room facing me, with her hands on her hips.

I cut her off.

"He didn't say a thing Lily. We were talking and then I had a though, and suddenly, it all came rushing back." I said.

My voice was emotionless.

Lily was next to me quicker than the blink of an eye.

She took the bundle of items I was carrying in one of her hands, and put her other round my shoulder.

She was guiding me towards her bed.

"Do you want to skip lunch today, Rose?" she said gently as we sat down.

I turned my head and focused on her face.

"No, I can't Lily." I said, shaking my head, "I have to apologize for my behaviour last night."

She was staring at me intently.

"Are you sure?" she said, her eyes conveying that she was worried.

I sighed before answering.

"I'm sure Lily. It's one of those things that I have to do. Plus, I already told Albus to make sure Scorpius would be there so I can apologize."

I felt myself smile at her; however it didn't seem to reach my eyes.

"Lily," I continued, trying to summon some none existent Weasley courage, "Will you come with me, when I do it, please? It's just that I could do with having someone hand to hold."

Lily nodded, and gave my shoulders a one armed hug.

"Of course I will, Rose! We're best friends! You mean the world to me!" she said with a smile before standing up, "now, will you be okay for a minute? Because I need to go and find Albus and find out what he said to trigger the sudden remembrance."

I nodded, and Lily quickly left the room.

The moment I heard the lock click into place as she shut the door behind her, I lay back and once again let the memory flood my mind.

* * *

_"Whatcha thinking about, Posie?" I heard Lily say, in a sing song voice._

_Once again my mouth had reacted before my brain could._

_"The last time I got this drunk, and how I ended up dancing on the table at the burrow dancing with a musketeer."_

_Lily started to laugh._

_"That means that it's time for truth or dare then, biatch." she said wiggling her eyebrows, folding the map back up._

_I drank from the bottle again, knowing that when Lily played this game, she became extremely Slytherin._

_"Go on then Lily," I said, staring straight into her eyes, "ask me the question."_

_She snatched the bottle away and took a drink._

_"Truth or Dare, Posie."_

_I shouted truth, almost immediately._

_Lily was prepared with a question._

_"Truthfully, would you do Scorpius Malfoy is he offered it to you on a plate?"_

_Lily knew I drunk. She knew that when I had a bit too much, I didn't think about what I was doing or saying._

_Lily knew she would always get a truthful answer because I was completely inebriated._

_And it worked. My mouth took over before my brain had realized there was something to process, and within seconds, I was blurting out an answer for her._

_"I seriously think I would. But there's a problem, and that problem is that he's the musketeer that replaced me, and he's a huge prick. He's like king prick. I mean damn straight Lils. I would do him. I'd do him sideways. No, actually, I'd do him anyway he wanted too."_

_Although Lily's eyes widened at what I had said, she was also trying to stop herself from laughing, causing her pretty face to look slightly peculiar._

_I was still talking though._

_"Ahaa, king prick, that's funny! And for that reason, no thank you. I think it's because he reminds me of my mother's cooking, it might look appetizing, but I know it will taste shit."_

_Lily finally allowed herself laughed and her lips parted slightly, a sign showing me she was going to say something. I stopped her with what I said next._

_"You're go now Lils, truth or dare?"_

_She said dare without a second glance and I answered her with the only dare I could think of._

_"Sneak into your dearest brother, James Potter's dorm, and steal us another bottle of firewhiskey please, because it looks like that one might not last much longer."_

_Her gaze dropped to the bottle in her hands and one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows arched upward. The expression across her face was one of agreement._

_Within seconds the almost empty bottle had been pushed into my hands and Lily had disappeared through the door of her dorm._

_I took a drink from the bottle before looking at it. There was next to nothing left in it._

_Lily suddenly reappeared with a bottle of firewhiskey in each hand. I had no idea how long she had taken to complete her dare._

_I looked at her. She was unsteadily in the middle of the room._

_A bottle of ruby liquid in either hand._

_The girl had obviously succeeded._

_"It wasn't too hard to complete this dare, my dearest Posie. My brother being who he is, he left these out on his bed, meaning we can have one each," she said passing a bottle to me and opening the one she still had._

_She carried on talking._

_"There was a note with them too, in James handwriting, and to quote it, it said, 'I'm not stupid and I know that your studying will get boring, meaning that you will both want some of this. Have fun. P.S. You both owe me at a later date.' And to be honest, I'll give my brother anything right now, even my bloody broomstick, and do you know why Posie? It's because I'm having fun for the first time in a while!"_

_She finished the sentence with a squeal, and raised the freshly opened bottle in the air._

_She beamed at me and passed the other bottle to me, before sitting on the bed with a look in her eye._

_The look in her eye was saying, 'it's your turn now.'_

_I sighed._

_"I pick truth again" I slurred before drinking the remaining firewhiskey from the bottle in my hands._

_Lily looked even happier at this revelation._

_"Okay," she said drinking from her freshly opened bottle, "what do you like about Scorpius Malfoy?"_

_My face was completely unexpressive._

_"Come on, think of him in a different way and see what happens." Lily said, her voice beginning to slur a little._

_My expression didn't change, but Lily's did._

_She had once again raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Come on Rose! Have you ever thought about if he wasn't such a jackass?"_

_My mind was whirring._

_I never had thought about him in a different way._

_But more importantly, I had never thought when I was drunk._

_Not just about Scorpius, but about anything._

_And now here I was thinking about my mortal enemy._

_When I was thinking about him not being the mortal enemy, I did have to say he had some good qualities._

_"I like his smile." I said, concentrating on not slurring._

_Lily smirked._

_"Expand on that point Posie." she said simply._

_At that very moment, she looked like the female equivalent of Albus._

_I shrugged in an impassive way and began to speak._

_"Well, it kind of makes his face light up."_

_Lily nodded, willing me to continue._

_"And…" she said, her eyebrow once again raised._

_There were more thoughts in my head now._

_A few were about the topic in question; however, the others were about what it would be like to shave her perfect little eyebrows off._

_And in that moment, I felt the urge to say that too her._

_I was going to open my mouth and tell her about how I was going to get her and her eyebrows._

_I was going to change the subject, but when I opened my mouth; it wasn't that statement that fell from my lips._

_"It makes him look radiant." I said with a sigh._

_My brain and mouth were once again detached by the alcohol._

_Lily looked like she was about to urge me again, but I cut her off with my drunken rambling before she could start._

_"Plus, he has features that make him look like angels carved him from marble, because his skin is all soft and smooth looking. And then there are his eyes. They are a gorgeous grey colour that changes depth with his mood, like when he's happy and smiling, they look like molten silver, and when he's pissed off, they are like cold metal, and then if you get up really close, they have blue flecks in them, and they seem to glitter."_

_It was like someone had opened the floodgates in my head. I couldn't stop myself talking._

_"oh, and please don't get me started on his hair! It reminds me of a cross between untouched snow and silk, and it hangs over his face in the sexiest way. Seriously though, it's nothing compared to his body. It's defined and muscular, and it's gorgeous, and it's the same pale colour of his beautiful face and his strong arms. And I know, because I've seen it."_

_I sighed again; my brain was functioning fine now, and was replaying the memory of when I walked into him when he was wearing only a towel._

_"I saw it last Christmas didn't I? I told you all about it, because you let slip to Albus and Louis and the rest of the family. You remember, right? It was when he walked out of the bathroom and straight into me, and he was dressed in only a towel."_

_I sighed again. It was like I had been slipped a dose of love potion._

_"He looked so good, Lily; I seriously wish you could have seen it too. And he smells so good as well, which is weird because he smells good enough to eat."_

_The expression on Lily's face as I finished my little speech was nothing I had ever seen before._

_In fact, it looked although I had beaten her about the head with a frying pan._

_Her eyes were so wide, she resembled a mooncalf, and her mouth was a perfectly round 'O' shape._

_Just by looking at her, I knew she wasn't expecting to say all that._

_And I honestly didn't expect myself to say that either._

_I could feel my face, ears and neck reddening with embarrassment and shock._

_Shock that she was no doubt feeling too._

_I knew that I had to say something. Something completely unrelated to the previous topic._

_But I couldn't._

_Even in this drunken state, my mouth should have worked before my brain did, but right now, it was like both had shut down to stop anymore embarrassment._

_It was Lily that gained the ability to speak first._

_She pulled herself together quite quickly, after the initial shock of the revelation._

_"Nothing that has been said leaves this room tonight." She muttered, meeting my eyes._

_I nodded at her, knowing that we needed to get away from this conversation topic quickly._

_"Lily, truth or dare?"_

_The words tumbled from my mouth in a jumbled slur, almost although they were trying to erase all that had just been said._

_And Lily understood them perfectly._

_I saw her exhale. She had obviously holding her breath since she'd last spoke._

_The air between us was still thick. The previous conversation was hanging over like a black cloud._

_"Dare." She said, eyeing me in a way that was saying, 'try me, I'll do anything'._

_It was the answer I had been expecting from her. The thing I hadn't expected though, was for the atmosphere around us to clear._

_I had nothing to tell her to do. My mind was completely blank._

_"I can't think of anything!" I wailed, grabbing the unopened bottle of firewhiskey in front of me before unscrewing the cap slowly, "help me! Give me some ideas!"_

_"Well, we don't have to stay here all night! Let's get out of here, shall we?" she replied._

_There was a smirk plastered firmly across her face._

_I nodded at the question. I had a couple of new ideas._

_"Lily Luna Potter, I dare you to floo to the Slytherin common room and tell one of your male cousins that if you were not related to them, you would love to do naughty things with them. That gives you a choice of Hugo or Louis to choose from."_

_She laughed at me._

_"Rose Weasley, I never knew you had such a sick, twisted, and quite frankly perverted streak running through you." She said, in voice that was full of fake shock._

_I laughed back at her._

_"You don't have to be serious with it. I'm not that perverse, but I would like to see their reactions when you say it." I started, before taking another drink, "But I must say thank you, dearest Lilykins, because the sorting hat said something similar to me."_

_Lily's mouth was open once again in shock, as I carried on with my story._

_"Yup, it said something along the lines of 'you are not like the other Weasleys I've ever seen.' And then it was all like, 'even the Weasleys that belong to other houses have some Gryffindor in them, but you seem to have none.' And then it went on to say 'you would do extremely well in Slytherin.'"_

_Lily's laugh interrupted me._

_I scowled at her before carrying on._

_"It even said to me that Dominique had a little bit of Gryffindor in her, and that I had less than she did. It was seriously going to putting me there and then I said that I shouldn't trust what it said, because I couldn't see where it kept its brains, and it delved deeper into my mind. Then it was all like 'Ravenclaw for you!'"_

_Lily laughed again and took another drink from her bottle._

_"Does anyone else know?" she asked with curiosity._

_I shook my head and took a long drink from the freshly opened bottle in my hand._

_"I won't mention it again then," she said, whilst pretending to zip her lips together, "now, I'd like to complete my dare. But before we do, I dare you to get the guys involved in our little game of truth or dare. I mean after I confess my incestuous love to my cousin."_

_I nodded enthusiastically and laughed._

_And before I knew it, Lily and I and the bottles of firewhiskey we were holding, had flooed into the Slytherin common room and had fallen straight onto Scorpius, where the three of us ended up on the floor in a pile._

_Luckily, the people we were looking for were the only people there._

_Them being my little brother, my three bewildered cousins, and the blonde guy._

_Lily promptly stood up dragging me up at the same time, and turned to where everyone but Scorpius was seated._

_"We have come here with an announcement, and a proposition," she said, interrupting the conversation that was already taking place, "I will make my announcement shortly, and then Rose can proposition you as a group."_

_Lily took a drink from her bottle and chuckled. I was watching her intently._

_She spoke again in the same bossy manner._

_"Is that okay with everyone?"_

_The four boys in front of us nodded, looking slightly scared at what could come from the pair of us._

_However we were one down. Scorpius was still on the floor._

_I turned to see what he was doing. I knew I was completely correct with my assumption of him being lay on the floor._

_The thing I didn't assume was that he going to look so peaceful._

_But he did. He was lay on his back, his hands palm down on the floor, his eyes closed and breathing heavily._

_If I hadn't have known what a chauvinistic prick he was, I would have thought he was an angel._

_But then again, he was beautiful enough to be one._

_I gingerly stepped closer to him, until I was almost directly standing over him, the alcohol clouding my brain and my judgment._

_And before my brain could register what I was doing, I had kicked him squarely in the side of his ribs._

_The boy's eyes flew open in surprise, focusing on my face which was, at that point, leaning over him._

_"And that was for what reason?" Scorpius asked, bringing his hand up to his side to rib the spot when my foot had made contact with his ribs._

_Even when I was intoxicated, I knew that his reaction was the last one to expect._

_I blinked at him._

_My drunken motor mouth was in action again._

_"It was because you are still on the floor, you mental!" I said before pausing to put one hand on my hip, and to take a drink from the bottle in my other hand, "Now, are you going to get up? Or is my foot going to have to try and embed itself into your ribs again, Scorpy pie?"_

_His eyes were once again closed, and he was once again silent._

_I was about to raise my right foot up to kick him when he sighed and began to speak to me._

_"Rose, please don't kick me in the ribs again please. I don't want to have to tell everyone that I was beaten up by a girl."_

_His eyes were open again, and a mischievous smile was playing across his face._

_"And a hand up would be nice too." He added._

_His eyebrow was raised in a knowing way. He was being smug again, as always._

_I could feel myself want to kick him again, but instead I set my open firewhiskey bottle onto a table close by and held out my right hand for him to hold onto._

_I could feel the stupid smile plastered across my face as he reached out and grabbed my hand._

_I steadied myself as his soft hand firmly gripped mine and began to pull against my grip._

_And then I was horizontal._

_Horizontal and face down, on top of Malfoy._

_I blinked, feeling utterly confused about how I got there._

_His grey eyes were boring into my blue ones, although he was trying to read my mind._

_"Rose, are you drunk?"_

_His tone was soft but enquiring. There was a small smile playing across his lips._

_I stared back into his eyes, at that moment; they were the colour of liquid silver, flecked with bright blue, making them glitter._

_"Do you want to know a secret?" I heard myself say in the same tone he used._

_He nodded mechanically his eyes never leaving mine._

_I lowered my head down until my lips were at his ear, and his soft hair was tickling the skin on my cheek._

_"I think I am," I whispered, before letting a small giggle fall from my lips, "but why am I on top of you on the floor?"_

_I heard him laugh dryly, and felt his face move closer to my ear._

_"You tried to pull me up off the floor," he whispered, "however, I'm guessing that due to me being a little stronger than you, and due to you being extremely intoxicated, it caused you to topple over, and fall straight onto me."_

_I giggled._

_I could feel his breath against my cheek now, and it was extremely warm._

_I pulled my head upwards until I was once again looking at his face._

_It was beautiful._

_I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop. It was like I had been hypnotized._

_It was like I was under his spell._

_"Now," he said, pausing with dramatic effect, causing me to snap out of my daze, "Do **you** want to know a secret?"_

_I nodded mechanically this time, as he leaned up and pressed the side of his face to mine._

_Once again, I could feel his breath on my face._

_I could feel the skin of his cheek pressed against the top of my jaw._

_His lips were almost at my ear, and within seconds I could hear his aristocratic voice in my ear._

_"I would prefer it if I was on top, Rose."_

_My breath hitched in my throat._

_Did he mean what I thought he meant?_

_As he pulled his head back, the emotion in his eyes was showing me that I had got its meaning right._

_He wanted it, and right then, I wanted it too._

_I was biting my bottom lip in anticipation._

_It felt like there was only the two of us in the room._

_I lowered my head until I was at his ear again._

_"Do it then, Malfoy," I whispered, trying to sound seductive, "Get me exactly where you want me."_

_When I pulled myself away from his ear, I felt him shiver below me_

_At that point, I knew my mouth was completely disengaged from my brain._

_I would never have said that if I was sober._

_As my thoughts began to carry me away, something jolted me back to my current situation._

_I was moving._

_Something was causing my weight to shift left._

_My hands gripped firmly onto the first thing I could find to steady myself._

_And that was the back of his robes._

_Scorpius had done as I had dared him._

_And now he was indeed above me, propped up on his elbows. One of his hands was playing with the end of my ponytail; the other was on the back of my neck._

_He was radiating his usual beauty and elegance._

_I was biting my lower lip again. My eyes were locked on his, and his were locked on mine._

_He glanced at the hand that was playing with my auburn hair._

_"Rose," he said, his gaze returning to my face, "You look gorgeous like right now, but think I prefer it when your hair's down."_

_I could feel the blush creeping across my cheeks._

_His hand moved upwards to the band holding my hair together, and I felt him pull it gently along my ponytail in one swift motion, sending my hair outwards in waves around my face._

_"That looks much better, Rose." He said, running his hand through it._

_My gaze flickered to his lips, before returning to his eyes._

_And then my body was moving almost without command._

_My right hand moved to the back of his neck, and my left hand moved up to sweep the hair hanging over his face away._

_His hair felt light on my fingers, and was like silk, as I imagined._

_And although my brain and my body weren't engaging, my mind wasn't protesting what it knew I was about to do._

_I applied a slight pressure to the back of his neck, causing him to dip his head lower towards me._

_Whilst at the same time, I lifted my head slightly._

_Our lips collided. I could feel his lips against mine, but they were completely unresponsive._

_I began to pull away from him, trying to find an explanation to what had happened._

_And then his hand was cradling the back of my neck, pulling me back to his lips._

_And the other was running through my hair._

_He was keeping me pressed against his beautifully soft lips._

_The same soft lips that were kissing me with a passion I had never felt before._

_Kisses which were feverish and hungry against my own lips. And I couldn't help but respond in the same way._

_I felt my eyes close, letting the green light of the dungeons dance over my eyelids._

_It felt like there were only us in the room. Everything else had melted away to nothing._

_Nothing but five voices. Five separate and yet very distinct voices._

_They may have all been talking at the same time, but I could hear all of them individually._

_And all of them were expressing something different._

_I heard Lily gasp._

_"Rose Weasley! Well, aren't you the little minx!" I heard her exclaim; only knowing it was her voice, as it was higher than all the others._

_It was James' voice I distinguished next, but only do to the vulgarity of his cat call._

_"Get in their Scorpius!" I heard him holler at the top of his lungs._

_Hugo was somewhere in the distance._

_"Eww, that's my sister." He said, his voice dripping with disgust._

_Albus had to be the negative opinion above it all._

_"This isn't going to end well. I can see it." he muttered, backhandedly._

_"It's about bloody time!" the remaining voice said._

_It sounded surprised, and knew the only person it could be was Louis._

_Scorpius had obviously heard it all too._

_He pulled back from me, causing my eyes to fly open, a look of shock and anger across his face._

_It was although someone has flicked a switch in his head, sending him into completely different mood._

_His hands moved away from quickly. It was although he had been burned by my skin._

_My head fell back against the floor, and I closed my eyes again._

_I felt him push himself up until he was standing._

_And I could hear his footsteps walking away._

_I had to do something to stop him._

_"Scorpius," I breathed, "I..."_

_He cut me off._

_"Save it. I don't want your pathetic apologies."_

_I opened my eyes again, only to find he had walked back and was now leaning over me._

_"Honestly Scorpius, I'm…" I began._

_He cut me off again._

_"I told you to save it Rose, because like I said, I don't want your pathetic fucking apologies."_

_Something inside me stirred._

_How dare he speak to me like that? He wasn't completely innocent in what happened._

_I pushed myself up until I was standing facing him._

_He was angry. The emotion in his eyes was showing that he was furious._

_Still, he didn't get to say that to me._

_"You don't want my apologies? Well, at least I'm trying to apologize to you! You arsehole!" I shouted, poking him in the shoulder, "You act although you are better than me, and you act like I don't deserve to fucking exist in the same world as you! Seriously, all I want to do apologize, and all to show you that when I make a mistake, I realize that and try and apologize for it! But obviously **you** can't see that."_

_His expression changed suddenly. It went from one of anger, to one of disappointment._

_The look disappeared as quickly as it appeared though. His face was once again furious._

_"A mistake? I didn't think **you** made them." he said, in an accusatory tone._

_He was making me angrier by the second._

_"Well, I do make mistakes, I'm only human." I spat at him, poking him in the shoulder again, "I would like to inform you though, that **I** didn't think that **that** was a mistake, but obviously you do! Like how you suddenly stop and jump up, and then how you act like I burned you, and then how you try and walk away!"_

_I could feel the anger burning inside of me and I couldn't stand being there with him._

_I couldn't stand the nasty sneer plastered across his face._

_I couldn't stand the venomous look in his eyes, making me feel like I was worthless._

_I turned away from him and began to walk to where Lily had perched herself on the arm of James' chair._

_"Lily, we're…"_

_I was cut off by my arm being jerked backwards; I turned to the source of what was stopping me._

_Scorpius had hold of my wrist, and was staring straight down at my face._

_"I only did what was necessary at the time, Rose!" he was shouting at me now, "because we both know that given the chance, what happened there would have gone a lot further than it did."_

_I could feel the anger rising up inside me again and pulled my wrist away from his grip._

_He was still shouting at me._

_"And trust me, I'm not going to allow you, the 'oh-so-perfect Rose Weasley, run off to your stupid superficial friends tomorrow, and let you brag about how you 'got one up' against Scorpius Malfoy, the low life scumbag."_

_I was conscious of my hands being balled up into fists by my sides._

_And I was definitely more conscious of his cold and unexpressive eyes and how they were piercing into mine._

_I was about to respond to him, when Albus cut in._

_"Scorpius, why are you acting like this? This isn't you!" his tone was calm and inquiring._

_He was closer to us than I thought he was._

_In fact, he was so close; he reached out and put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder causing him to involuntarily turn towards Albus._

_Albus began to speak directly to Scorpius then._

_"Scorpius, you know she's drunk. We all do." He said in a calming tone, whilst gesturing to my brother and cousins, "You know that while she's like that, she will do and say stupid things, and you know because you have seen it before."_

_Albus sighed and put his other hand on Scorpius' free shoulder, making him face him, before carrying on._

_"And you know, at the same time, that if she didn't want to do or say anything, then she wouldn't do it. You know full well that everything that has been said and done is the truth."_

_Scorpius shrugged Albus' grip off and began to speak._

_"Albus, you might be her cousin, but I think we both know exactly what she was doing," he said, sounding extremely snobby, "honestly, you and I both know that she is a prick tease, and one of the best, I must say, and that she had me right in the palm of her hand, which coincidentally is exactly where she wanted me."_

_He glanced sideways at me before returning his gaze to my raven-haired cousin._

_Albus raised his eyebrow at the blonde boy._

_"Are you being serious with me Scorpius? Because if you are, then I suggest that you need your head checking."_

_I stood frozen watching the exchange between the two men in front of me. However, no matter how I tried, I could not get my body to move away._

_My knees felt unable to bend. My arms pinned to my sides. My fists still in the tight balls they were earlier._

_Scorpius' voice piped up again. He was responding to Albus' retort._

_"I'm being deadly serious; you know full well I am."_

_Albus ignored the comment, and turned to face his little sister._

_"Lily," he said, in a quiet voice, "I think it's time that you and Rose went back to your dorm, if that's okay?"_

_I turned my head to see Lily nod quickly._

_She slid of the arm of James' chair and was at my side in seconds._

_"I want to sleep Lilykins," I heard myself say to her, although the voice sounded extremely child-like and vulnerable._

_"You can in a moment, Posie," I heard her whisper. "Come on, they obviously aren't in the mood to play with us tonight."_

_I felt a small, shy smile on my lips, that quickly changed though as I looked around the room._

_There was a heavy and awkward silence hanging over the room. The only sound cutting through it was the rippling of water from the lake above us._

_Hugo, James and Louis, had taken to staring at the floor, avoiding looking at me what so ever._

_Albus was staring at Scorpius. The expression on face his was unreadable. The same look was visibly hardening his features._

_Scorpius was staring back at Albus looking thoroughly pissed off._

_Lily was the only one looking at me. Her face was completely sympathetic and her left hand outstretched, beckoning me to hold it with my right hand._

_I looked at floor, knowing I was the one who caused the awkward atmosphere._

_I needed to be comforted, and Lily's hand was the offer._

_I unballed my fist and reached forwards, capturing her hand in mine._

_She tugged my hand gently, helping unclench the muscles in my legs, and helping me take a step forwards._

_We slowly walked to the fireplace we had tumbled out of earlier that night, Lily discarding her half drank bottle firewhiskey on the same table my almost full one was sitting on._

_And then she stopped, causing me to stop too._

_Lily looked over her shoulder to talk to Albus, and I automatically copied her, looking over my shoulder at the same time._

_We found the same thing. Albus was sitting in the same chair he was occupying earlier. The same tense look on his face as before._

_"I'll leave this for you lot. Because I think you might need it more than I do." she said to him._

_Albus absentmindedly nodded at the comment._

_My gaze shifted to the place where Scorpius was seated for a second. He was staring at me._

_He had noticed that I had glanced at him, and I could tell he had something to say about it._

_"Good," Scorpius said spitefully, trying to stare me down, "I'll need most of that now to try and help me forget tonight's events. Although, it does make me happier knowing that we will no longer have Rose in our company."_

_I assumed he had finished speaking and turned back to the direction I was originally heading in, before taking a tentative step towards the fireplace._

_But he hadn't finished and he spoke up again._

_"Yeah, that's right Rose, run back to where you came from because I don't want to be in the company of someone like **you**. A blatant user **and** a cheap whore."_

_I turned around slowly until I was completely facing him. He was standing now, an evil smirk gracing his features._

_"Seriously, you disgust me," he sneered, "and that's saying something, because I'm a fucking Malfoy."_

_He paused and looked me up and down, although surveying my whole appearance._

_It made me feel cheap, dirty and worthless. Although I was nothing better than dirt off his pristinely clean shoes._

_"You know rose, they say beauty is skin deep, but I assure you, ugly is to the bone."_

_He took a step forward towards me._

_"Now fuck off, and don't come near me again." he spat at me, his voice low and menacing._

_It was obvious that he had finished ranting now, as he stood their looking overly smug._

_I could feel the anger at everything boiling up inside me, and this time it was going to boil over._

_Any other person would have questioned their family about not defending them, but I knew the exact reason why mine hadn't jumped in to defend me yet._

_And it was because they all knew I was going to snap at some point._

_And that would be when Scorpius would pay for everything he had said to me._

_I dropped the hand of Lily's that I was holding, and closed the gap between him and me._

_"Remember arsehole, it takes two to tango." I snapped at him, "but most of all you should remember that I'm not the only guilty party in this."_

_I twisted my torso to walk away before I heard something._

_"Whatever, whore" Scorpius muttered under his breath, obviously not realizing I had heard what he had said._

_I felt my right hand ball into a fist, and I felt myself twisted my body back round towards him._

_Once again my body was working before my brain was, and now my fist was catapulting towards Scorpius' face._

_The sound made, when my fist connected with his jaw was satisfying._

_It was also satisfying to see Scorpius, who obviously wasn't expecting it, fall backwards into his seat in surprise._

_I couldn't help myself now; the anger seemed to have taken over me._

_I took another step forwards and leaned over him slightly._

_"Well, maybe **now** I'm the only guilty party."_

_I was going to hit him again, but the obvious pain in his eyes and Lily stepping forwards, grabbing my hand and towing me towards the fireplace, stopped me._

_"Now we're going!" she said to me a stern look on her face._

_When we reached the empty fireplace, she pushed me into it before blocking the opening with her body._

_She was trying to stop me from going back and hitting Scorpius again._

_I looked out from behind Lily, to find Albus approaching her with a small brown pouch in his hand._

_The moment he reached her, he held it out to her._

_"Albus," she said, putting her left hand into the pouch, pulling out a small handful of powder, "I'll come back later when she's asleep, and he's calmer. Is that okay?"_

_Albus nodded stiffly, and glanced at me._

_He was smiling at now, his expression showing that he was dying to laugh._

_Lily stepped back into the fireplace and linked the little finger of her right hand with my left hand._

_She glanced at me briefly._

_"You ready?" she whispered._

_I gave her a small nod._

_She lifted her left fist in front of her, face down but still balled up into a tight fist._

_And then she paused._

_"Louis!" she shouted, forcing the red haired part veela boy to drag his eyes from the floor and up towards Lily. "We came here so I could do a dare, and I have to complete it."_

_His expression was confused._

_"And what does that have to do with me?" he said back. His voice showing he was confused as he looked._

_Lily glanced sideways at me and winked._

_I could see a small smile on her lips._

_I could feel the same small smile on mine too._

_"Well, I had to come and tell you something. Do you want to hear it?"_

_"Okay then," he said smirking, "give me all you have."_

_Lily glanced sideways at me again, a huge smirk on her face now._

_"Well, I just have to tell you that if we weren't related, I would be trying to hit on you. Oh, and have a nice night everyone."_

_As a collective laugh echoed around the room, Lily opened her fist and the floo powder within it fell to the hearth of the fireplace._

_This caused emerald green flames to engulf us, and as she needed too, I heard Lily shout our destination._

_And the second my feet hit the floor in Lily dorm, I dragged myself to her bed, where I felt myself collapse into sleep immediately._


End file.
